It's never over
by JL00710
Summary: Dean and Kristen parted ways a long time but neglected one small detail- Divorce. Now after nearly 10 years of marriage they are finally getting around to it but it brings up old feelings that they both thought they were done with. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dean Ambrose or any WWE wrestler mentioned in the story.**

**Hope you guys like it! Leave a comment!**

* * *

><p>Kristen drove past the familiar streets. It was a rainy day in Cincinnati and she had decided to take a detour from her drive to her hotel to pass by her childhood neighborhood. A lot had changed but there were still a lot of the same places that brought back a flood of memories.<p>

It had been years since she had been back in Cincinnati. She had been living in Los Angeles for years, she moved there to start her Law career. No one in LA really knew her story or what she had left behind in Ohio.

Kristen never planned on coming back but she came back for her best friend's wedding. Emma had been Kristen's best friend since before they could even remember. When Emma asked her not only to come to her wedding but to be a bridesmaid Kristen did not even consider turning it down, even though she knew that Dean, her husband, would be there as well as a groomsman. Dean was Kristen's best kept secret.

Dean and Kristen began dating in middle school and got married straight out of High School. Neither was prepared for the commitment that marriage required. They both eventually went their separate ways to chase their dreams in completely different parts of the country, never coming around to getting a divorce.

Her heart raced a little when she drove past a small house. She pulled over and looked around. This was the house that she grew up in. She looked around at the neighboring houses where her friends once lived. She smiled to herself at the memories of them playing as kids. She shook her head and started driving towards her hotel. She had the rehearsal for the wedding to go to that afternoon.

One at the hotel Kristen sat trying to do work but she kept thinking about him. It had been so long since they saw each other and now she would be seeing him again in just a couple of hours. She was nervous at the thought. She stared at her work unable to concentrate. She closed down what she was working on and pulled out a folder from her bag. She reviewed the divorce papers inside- their divorce papers. She knew now was the time to get it done since she had no idea when or if she would see him again after this.

Truth was Kristen had no idea how seeing him was going to go. Things didn't end badly for them, they just grew apart. There was a lot of love and passion involved but Dean was on the road often and Kristen was so busy with University that they just left the other behind. It wasn't fear of talking to him it was mostly fear of not knowing how she herself would react to seeing him.

Kristen got ready for the rehearsal, giving herself a pep time from time to time. She pulled on a little dress and her trusted Loubotin's and headed out. She drove back to her old neighborhood this time feeling more nervous than the first. She pulled up to the venue and memories just started pouring in. She parked her car and walked in to the familiar venue. This is the same venue her and Dean had gotten married over 10 years ago. It still looked the same.

Walking in Kristen felt like everyone was looking at her. She recognized some people and others were complete strangers to her. She greeted the people she did recognize, answering questions about her life in LA and trying to rush off.

She walked over to Emma and Nolan when she spotted them in the distance. "Hey!" she smiled

Emma beamed and gave Kristen a super tight hug "I am so HAPPY to finally see you!"

Kristen smiled and hugged back "Me too! It's extremely weird to be back here" she said

Emma let go and Kristen greeted Nolan with a much tamer hug.

"I am so happy for the both of you" she smiled sweetly. "I'm going to go take a seat I know you guys are busy"

Kristen walked and sat in one of the seats putting her purse in the seat to her right. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and looked at her work email real quick. She looked up when someone sat next to her.

Dean had been talking to some old friends when he saw her walk in. He smiled to himself. Ever since he was a little boy she had that effect on him. She lit up a room. Dean walked over to where she had sat. He was hoping he came up with something to say during the walk over but he didn't. "Hey you!" he hoped it sounded better to her than it did to him

Kristen's heart stopped at the sound of his voice. She looked up and smiled "Dean. Oh my goodness..Hi!" She stood up and wrapped her arms around him taking in his familiar scent which brought back a million memories all at once.

Dean smiled and hugged back rubbing her back a little "It's so weird to see you…I mean it's GREAT to see you it's just weird" he said with a slight chuckle

Kristen pulled back from the hug and smiled "oh good ok well at least I'm not the only one who thinks it's weird"

"Well especially in this place" Dean said looking around their old wedding venue"

Emma walked over to them "hey you guys…we need you both in the back we're going to practice walking down." She said smiling

Dean put his hand on Kristen's back to let her walk ahead of him. They walked back to where the rest of the wedding party was. Kristen had no idea what to say to him. They just had so much to say it felt that she didn't know where to start. They stood in the back and waited for instructions to be given. The wedding planner was partnering everyone up from the list that she had.

"Dean and Kristen Ambrose, you walk out together and you guys walk out 3rd"

Kristen's heart dropped. It had been a long time since someone called her Kristen Ambrose. It was her legal name since she needed divorce papers to change it back but in LA she just went by her maiden Name; Kristen Thatcher. She felt her face blushing.

Dean laughed. It had been so long since there was anything reminding him that he was a married man that it was almost comical to him. He looked at Kristen seeing how uncomfortable it had made her. He put his arm out for her to slide hers in. Kristen grabbed onto his arm.

"Ready, Mrs. Ambrose?" he gave her a funny look trying to make her feel better about it

Kristen giggled "yes, dear."

They walked down the aisle together. They continued with the rest of the rehearsal trying to avoid any more awkward situations.

After they rehearsal was done they all headed to a bar to spend time with old friends. The bar was another place very familiar to them. They probably spent more time there than they should have in their younger years.

Kristen was dancing with the girls after a few drinks. One of them had managed to bribe someone into putting some Britney Spears, the boys didn't really care for it but the ladies were having a great time. For the first time in a long time she was herself not who she wanted people to think she was but that girl from Cincinnati that she tried so hard to bury. Dean was having a drink with the guys, they were talking about old times and about his wrestling life.

The girls eventually walked over to the guys. Kristen looked at Dean, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but he was still so handsome, his rugged features soften by the dimples that formed when he smiled. Memories of the past came flooding again.

Dean took a sip of his beer and caught Kristen looking at him from the corner of his eye. He looked over and smiled at her.

Kristen smiled and looked away quickly. She took a sip from her drink trying to listen to what everyone else was talking about.

They managed to avoid each other for the rest of the night aside from stealing a few glances that made their hearts beat faster.

When it was time to head out Kristen grabbed her purse and walked out after saying bye to everyone for the night. Dean followed watching her walk ahead of him.

Kristen looked back at him and smiled "You have a car?"

"No I'm going to call a cab right now" Dean said pulling his cell phone out of his pant pocket to make the call

"I can give you a ride…where you staying?" Kristen walked over to him

Dean looked at her "at the Hyatt downtown"

Kristen laughed softly "me too! That was easy." She smiled "let's go" she walked over to her rental

"Want me to drive?" Dean asked knowing she had been drinking more than he had.

Kristen knew better than to argue with him and handed him the keys slipping into the passenger seat when he unlocked.

Dean hopped into the driver seat and began driving in his old neighborhood. Unlike Kristen he hadn't done the earlier drive around so this was the first glimpse he was getting.

"Oh my…Dean look! Stop stop stop the car" Kristen said leaning over him to look out the window

Dean pulled over looking out the window and laughed. It was their first house together. He remembered everything about that house. How excited she was to decorate it when they first moved in and how they were too broke to actually do anything she had planned to do.

Kristen laughed "it hasn't changed…" she smiled also getting her own memories back.

They both looked around their old neighborhood before Dean began to drive back to the hotel again. He pulled into the valet and they walked in together. They made it to Kristen's room and stood in front of the door.

"Well..I guess I will see you tomorrow" she said smiling.

He smiled back "Yes, you have a good night."

Kristen watched him and remembered the divorce papers sitting in her room "Oh yes, hey, we need to talk. I'm sure you know what we need to talk about….are you free maybe for lunch tomorrow?" she asked

Dean nodded "yeah that sounds good"

"Ok we can meet at 12" she smiled "good night"

He smiled back "Good night" he started walking away.

Kristen watched him and went into her room. Throwing herself on the bed and falling asleep not even bothering to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean knocked on Kristen's door the next day. He heard her shuffle around behind the door knowing she was probably cleaning up after herself.

Kristen took a deep breath and opened the door and smiled "I was thinking maybe we should just talk in my room?" she said not sure that divorce talk was something you did at a restaurant

"Sure" Dean walked in when she moved to the side. He looked around and smiled to himself at the small piles she had made in an attempt to clean up for him.

They walked over and took a seat at the sofa "So, I think it's time that we talk divorce" she said looking at her hand nervously. She wasn't sure why she felt so bad to talk about it.

"You want to divorce me!?" Dean asked looking at her. Kristen looked mortified "well..uh"

Dean laughed " I'm kidding." Kristen let out a long breath "you asshole. Anyway I drafted the papers..it's a very simple clean cut divorce. You keep what is yours, I keep what is mine…there is really nothing that is ours at this point"

Dean nodded. Kristen handed him the divorce papers and watched him look them over.

"Ok well I think I need a lawyer?" he laughed a little "I'll get these back to you"

Kristen smiled "of course. Yes. Have someone review them and let me know if you have any changes you want to make"

Dean smiled slightly putting the papers down in the table in front of him. Silence filled the room.

"I guess divorce is never easy even when you have been apart for almost half of the marriage" Kristen laughed softly

Dean nodded "yeah it's weird. I just think of those two stupid kids getting married thinking they were going to make it forever and he we are…I guess kind of letting them down"

Kristen looked at him; she was relieved that she wasn't the only one feeling like they had failed at it. "I'm sure you have ton of girls waiting for that spot to open up" she smiled

Dean shook his head "highly doubt that." he enjoyed the single life. The life that he lived as a professional wrestler was not one that accommodated relationships very well. He liked the freedom of being able to go where he pleased when he pleased and no one waiting for him at home asking for an explanation.

Kristen smiled a little "good. So I get to be the one and only?" she laughed a little

He looked up at her and smiled "that's what I promised you many years ago and I keep my promises. Even if it's in some fucked up kind of way"

They both laughed

Kristen looked around the room. She couldn't shake the guilty feeling from her gut. She had walked out on the marriage first.

Dean watched her he put his hand on her knee "I just want you to know that you made me happy, very happy actually. Marrying you will always be a highlight in my life and I know that sounds cheesy as fuck but whatever. We were just very young and very immature. Look at us now though. If you didn't do what you did we would still be living in that small house struggling to get by. "

Kristen looked at him and smiled leaning over to give him a hug. "Thank you"

Dean rubbed her back and held her close until she pulled away from the hug. "We should probably start getting ready..Emma might freak out if we are late. Want a ride?" She stood up quickly.

"sure. I will go get my suit and stuff in my room" Dean stood up and walked towards the door "I will be back" he walked out forgetting the divorce papers.

Kristen sat back down on the couch covering her face with her hands. She didn't understand why she was struggling with this so much. They hadn't even spoken in years it should be easy. She got up and began getting ready herself.

She walked over and opened the door when Dean knocked about 30 minutes later. He smiled "you look stunning"

Kristen laughed softly "You clean up amazingly well" she said taking the tie from his hand and tying it for him.

Dean watched her. Kristen was struggling with trying the tie. Being so close to him and the scent of fresh cologne mixed in with his natural scent was clouding her thinking.

He smiled to himself, having her so close was making his skin warm.

"There all ready" she said fixing the knot one last time and walking away to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself "what the fuck is wrong with you!?" she said together fixing her dress and walking out

"Ready?" Dean asked looking at her and walked out with her.

Once at the ceremony followed the directions still fresh in their mind from the night before. They stood near the altar with their friends, both stealing glances at each other hoping to go unnoticed.

Kristen was struggling to not cry during the ceremony in a mix of emotions and extreme joy for her friend who just looked so happy. She also remembered standing there with the same hopes and dreams that her friend now had. She looked over at Dean who was already looking at her.

They both held eye contact for a bit until they got interrupted by the couple's first kiss.

Kristen smiled and cheered for her friend and walked towards Dean to exit with him.

"This is way too familiar" he whispered to her smiling

Kristen laughed to herself "yes, yes it is." She squeezed his arm slightly while walking.

Dean laughed and walked out with her.

Kristen let go of him when they got to the back and went to greet her friends and do the customary thing. Dean watched her from a distance.

He felt stupid for feeling bad over a divorce that was only a formality to something that had already happened. He wished she would have mailed the papers without him seeing her. Having her there stirred up things in him that he had put behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

At the reception there wasn't a lack of alcohol. Both Dean and Kristen were starting to feel the effects of their consumption. Kristen was dancing with her friends. Dean had been watching her on and off through the night. She was the same girl he married in that same place those many years ago. She was carefree and a wild dancer.

She looked over at Dean who was sitting by himself at their table she walked over and smiled at him.

Dean looked at her and smiled. "Having fun?"

Kristen laughed "yes! You should dance with me" she said grabbing a glass of water and taking a sip.

Dean shook his head no "I don't dance". Kristen Frowned.

Dean grabbed another drink and watched her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I have seen you dance, Ambrose" she stated. He laughed "you have. You have also seen me do many other things I wouldn't do in front of 200 people at a wedding"

Kristen laughed "all which would be fun to do"

He grinned "Very true."

Kristen stood back up and grabbed his hand pulling him up with her "You are still my husband and you have to please me, by dancing" she giggled and pulled him to the floor

He reluctantly danced with her but the alcohol gave him liquid courage to get into it. They both danced to whatever came on. After a couple songs they headed back to their seat smiling.

Kristen yawned "Want to get going?"

Dean looked at her and then remembered they carpooled "oh yes, let's go" he said standing up and helping her up.

Kristen and Dean walked around saying their goodbyes, they both were planning on leaving the next day so this would be the last time they saw them.

They both walked out "we should probably get a cab." Kristen said nodding

Dean laughed "yes, good idea" he pulled out his phone and called a cab

They stood out in the night waiting for their cab. Kristen had her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm.

Dean watched her and removed his suit jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Thank you" Kristen smiled looking into his eyes. "I'm still cold." She said looking at him

He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Is that better?"

Kristen nodded looking at up him. Even with heels he towered over her. Dean smiled looking down.

They could both feel the heat radiating off their bodies from being so close together. The alcohol in their system was making it harder to conceal their actual desires.

Dean put his hand on her chin and kissed her.

Kristen closed her eyes kissing back bringing a hand up from under his suit jacket to his neck pulling him down further.

Dean deepened the kiss pinning her against the wall of the building invading her mouth with his tongue.

Their kiss was broken by the arrival of the cab. They both groaned and Dean grabbed her hand helping her into the cab. They sat close to each other in the cab asking the driver to take them back to their hotel. Kristen looked out the window during the drive her hand resting on his thigh.

Her hand was driving Dean Nuts. She looked over and nibbled on his ear lobe whispering into his year "I want to fuck my sexy husband"

Dean took a deep breath that was almost enough to send him over the edge.

The drive back seemed longer than what it really was once they got to the hotel they went to the elevator. Once the elevator door closed Dean attacked her mouth with his. Kristen moaned into his mouth from the kiss alone. He rubbed her sides while without breaking the kiss.

When the elevator doors opened they hurried to her room. Kristen fumbled through her purse trying to find her keycard.

"Hurry up" Dean laughed

Kristen laughed finding the key card and pushing the door opened.

Dean lifted her off the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist kissing her and walking towards the bed.

Kristen wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him playing with the back of his hair.

She got down and smiled at him. He attacked her mouth with his pulling her up against him. She could feel his erection against her. Kristen slid her hand up the back of his shirt caressing the soft skin of his back feeling every muscle. He wasted no time removing her dress unzipping it in the back and letting it fall to the floor between them.

He unclasped her bra taking a nipple into his mouth massaging the other with his hand. Kristen closed her eyes moaning. He stood up and laid her down on the bed. Kristen bit her lip and looked at him seductively.

Kristen watched him as he removed her panties and got to working on her immediately licking and sucking. He lifted her leg over his shoulder for better access. His long fingers were working inside me while his tongue did wonders. When she finally came it was the best orgasm she had in a while. He continued licking until she had to bed him to stop.

Kristen laid back trying to breathe normal again. He however was ready for more. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her down towards him, he ran his hands up my legs. He was standing on the edge of the bed. He leaned over my pinning my arms above my head kissing me. He entered me slowly and began to rock his hips. I tried to push myself against him. Dean brought her legs around his waist and Kristen could not believe the power of his thrusts. Both were moaning with pleasure.

Kristen screamed his name as the orgasm was upon me. The clenching of her muscles around him pushed Dean over the edge and she felt his cock twitch as he came. He laid down beside me and I turned to look at him smiling.

They both fell asleep rather quickly. The exhausting from the sex mixed in with the alcohol getting the better of them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kristen felt like her head was exploding. She opened her eyes and looked over at Dean who was still sleeping. She thought about the night before and smacked her forehead with her hand. She couldn't believe she let herself do that. She looked down and saw they were both still naked.

She watched him sleep admiring his rugged features looking away quickly when he finally opened his eyes sot that he wouldn't catch her looking. Dean looked at Kristen unsure of how to handle the situation. He'd had many one night stands but never with his wife. He wasn't even sure if it was a one night stand or if it meant something to her.. "Good morning" he said sitting up against the headboard stretching his arms

Kristen looked over at him smiling slightly "I'm dying" she said putting her hands on her head.

Dean laughed "I know. You were always hangover prone" he watched her remembering the old days when he would often have to nurse her the night after they drank. He looked down and knew the longer they stayed in bed and got comfortable the more awkward the situation would get. It's not like they were about to spend a lazy Sunday in bed cuddling.

Dean was not ready to complicate his life, although he enjoyed being married to her back in the day. He loved the freedom he now had. He had been able to stop thinking about her in the past and was sure he could do it again. One thing he was not able to do was stop loving her but he could live with that.

He stood up reaching for his clothes and trying to find his pants. When he finally found them he slipped them on quickly. He was trying to think of something to say to break the silence in the room.

Kristen turned to look at him. She watched him get dressed. She hated the sinking feeling that was developing in her stomach and not from the alcohol. She too enjoyed her life. She had a successful career, friends, dates, a good life. Kristen could never understand why after all these years Dean could still have an effect on her. 

Dean looked at her " so... last night" he started but she put a hand up to stop him.

"We were drunk. It's ok, no strings attached." She said smiling slightly. She didn't want him to feel any obligation because they had slept together. She was a big girl and although she had plenty to drink, she knew exactly what she was doing when she got in bed with him.

He felt slight disappointment that it had meant nothing to her and felt stupid for even thinking it may have. "Ok, just making sure I wasn't breaking your heart or anything" Dean joked "I should get going. " he tried to avoid her eyes "uh.." He said awkwardly trying to think of what to say.

Kristen sat up wrapping the sheets around her still naked body. "It was really nice seeing you again, Dean" she said smiling at him "I am happy to see you are doing so well"

He smiled "same." he said walking over and giving her a hug.

They both held the hug for longer than normal, not knowing if this was the last time they'd ever see each other. Kristen swore to herself she wouldn't cry. This scene reminder her of the day she left their home many years ago, leaving him behind to follow her dream.

Kristen pulled back and smiled slightly "have a safe flight. Are you going home? Where is home anyway?"

"No I actually have a show tomorrow…I don't really call a place home but I guess you can say Vegas" he said walking towards the door.

Kristen nodded "oh so you aren't too far from me!" Kristen looked around the hotel room not sure of why she just said that. It wasn't like they were going to be having dinner parties any time soon.

He chuckled. "Yes, just a drive I suppose. Alright, you have a safe flight back to LA. Take care" he turned back around towards the door

"Dean, wait" she said stopping Dean in his tracks.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Don't forget the divorce papers" she said getting up and grabbing them from the coffee table.

"Oh, right" he said walking over to her and taking them. Feeling deflated he wasn't sure what he was expecting. He didn't know why he was even expecting anything. He did not come to this wedding to look for a relationship and he was about to leave with the papers that freed him of the only chain he had in his life.

"My LA address is on the papers once you sign them you can just mail them to me" Kristen smiled sweetly at him.

Dean nodded looking down at the folder in his hand "you got it." He looked up at her smiling, his dimples on display. She wished he hadn't.

She watched as he turned back around and walked towards the door "bye!" He called out closing the door behind him.

Kristen sat on the edge of the bed thinking. She should have been feeling more relieved about the fact that she was able to give him the divorce papers. Instead she sat there  
>mourning a marriage that had been dead for years. She wiped the few tears that had begun to roll down her cheek. She blamed it on the stupid romantic idea that she had growing up that she would marry him and it would be forever.<p>

She looked at the time and got up to get ready to go back home to LA to continue living her life like she had been for years. Unmarried, unattached, with a past that she never had to talk about or remember. Not because it was a bad past but because the thought of what she left behind caused pain. She thought that once she got back to LA and her work she would go back to her regular life and this entire weekend would erased. Kristen Ambrose would be left behind in Ohio once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had been back on the road for a few weeks. He had been trying to forget what had happened in that wedding weekend by continuing his life just like it was before but he just couldn't get her out of his head.

He felt extremely stupid. He wasn't even able to entertain the ladies like he was used to. The divorce papers felt like they added an extra 50 lbs to his luggage and he still hadn't gotten around to signing them. He was stressed and grumpy and it was not going unnoticed by his friends. He was a pain to be around lately.

He sat in the back of the tour bus spreading the divorce papers on a table in front of him. They normally didn't do tour buses but this road trip was extensive and they decided to try it out. He looked out the window at the passing fields, seeing cows and not much else. He looked back at the papers in front of him. He had been avoiding these papers the entire time. He wasn't sure what it was about them but they made him angry.

Roman walked to the back and looked at the papers sitting across from Dean "what's all this?"

Dean looked at his friend. He never bothered mentioning he was married. There was really no point since there wasn't a marriage to speak of. "My divorce papers"

Roman laughed "don't be stupid."

Dean laughed "Dead serious" He said handing the big man in front of him the folder.

Roman looked through it and looked up at Dean "why the hell hadn't you mentioned that you are married? And for over 10 years?! There is a lot of shit I would have stopped you from doing had I known you were married" both Roman and Dean laughed.

Dean shrugged "no point I guess. The marriage was dead before I got here. So I haven't really considered myself married for a while. Obviously, since I would like to think that I would have stopped myself from doing a lot of the things I have done if I considered myself married." He laughed

Roman chuckled handing him back the papers "I take it you saw her when you went back to Ohio for that wedding?"

Dean looked out the window nodding. 

"She still live back home?" Roman asked trying to get to the root of what was bothering Dean. He wasn't sure why divorce papers would make him so upset if he really didn't care as he was trying to put out there.

"No, she lives in LA. She's a lawyer now, she was kind enough to draft these for us" Dean said nodding and looking back at the papers "It's so fucking stupid how I can't just fucking sign these fucking papers." Dean said frustrated with himself.

"Maybe it's not as dead as you thought" Roman said knowingly. "I mean it sounds like you are having a hard time putting a formal end to it."

Dean shook his head trying to clear his thoughts "it's the stupid kid in me holding on to that fucking idea that he had married the girl of his dreams and was never going to let her go.. Signing these papers is officially letting her go. Even though she left a long time ago"

"So she left you?" Roman asked seeing how much it was really affecting Dean even if he wanted to downplay it.

"I think we agreed to call it a mutual thing. I was struggling in the Indies. Not making much money... Not really seeing a way out, we were struggling to get by every month. She went to college and wanted to continue law school, she got into USC out in Los Angeles. She was going to turn it down because I had to stay in the area for wrestling. At the end of it I guess it was for the best. She chose to go to school and I chose to continue pursuing Wrestling. Here we are years later both have achieved our dreams" Dean said looking out the window lost in his memories

Roman nodded. "Are you still in love with her?"

Dean looked over at Roma. Here it was he was being asked straight forward and he couldn't give a quick answer. He threw his pen at him.

"Come on, I am not about to get all romantic here" He laughed "I will get these things signed and over to her" Dean said getting up and closing the folder.

Roman laughed at him avoiding his question and he already knew the answer. "Who would of thought? Dean Ambrose is a married man and still in love with his wife. I guess that explains why you don't ever want to start a relationship with any of the girls you meet" he said laughing

Dean laughed "Yeah, who knows what she was thinking." 

He got up walking toward his bag. He pulled a pen out from his luggage and signed the dotted line in the different spots she had neatly marked for him. He threw the folder back into the bag and zipped it up.

"That's enough" he said to himself. He had survived without her for all those years and she was happy without him. He convinced himself that it was just because he had seen her after all those years and that he once again would be back to his old self soon. He just had to get those papers into the mail.


	6. Chapter 6

Kristen sat in her office reviewing some documents. She would take glimpses of her window to enjoy the rare rain falling outside. It had been months since the wedding and she still had not received back the divorce papers. Anytime a delivery came to her door her heart dropped in anticipation of the papers.

The fact that she hadn't received them in months was driving her crazy. The lawyer in her was bothered that it was taking so long and the stupid romantic in her couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason why he was holding onto them. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head as much as possible and try to focus on the logical side.

That wedding weekend had messed up with Kristen's mind just as much as Dean. It was like having to learn to live without him again. She still hadn't told anyone about her marriage which she was ok with except she had no one to talk about. She had told some friends about an encounter with an ex at the wedding but had left off the real extent of the relationship. She didn't want to talk to Emma about it either. Emma still held onto hope that Kristen and Dean would end up together like "it was meant to be" so Kristen avoided the subject with her.

She looked at the time and yawned. It was only 2 o'clock and she was exhausted. She got up from her chair and walked to the lunch room to prepare herself a cup of coffee. She walked past another lawyers office.

"Kristen! Hey" Said Mike smiling at her "you've been in your cave all day" he said referring to her office.

Kristen stopped and walked into his office "yeah, it's crazy busy. I have a couple of cases that are taking a lot of time."

"Well, let me help you get your mind off work for a bit. How about dinner tonight?" Mike asked hopefully

Kristen bit her lip slightly knowing this was probably the 3rd time in 2 weeks shed turn him down "Let me get back to you, depending on how my work load is looking" she smiled

"Sounds good. See you later, hopefully"

She walked back to her office and sat back down and tried to concentrate back on work. She tried not to think too much about Mike's offer.

She looked up when her assistant walked into her office. "Hi Kristen, I was wondering if it was ok if I left a little early today…I just bought tickets to Raw tonight at the staples center and need to be there before 5" she said looking at Kristen nervously

Kristen's looked at her. "Raw is in town tonight?" she asked her stomach exploding with all sorts of emotions

Her assistant looked at her confused "Yes, it is…do you watch wrestling?" she asked in disbelief

Kristen giggled "I used to. Not as much anymore. Yes you can leave whenever you want. Have fun" she smiled

"You know if you like it. You should totally go its so much fun! And it's so good now" Her assistant chimed in

Kristen laughed "I wish I could go but I have a ton of work to prepare for a court appearance later in the week. I might just find it on TV tonight or you can tell me all about it tomorrow" Kristen smiled. She always made it a point to treat her assistant as a friend not as an employee.

"Ok see you tomorrow! And Thanks! Don't stay in the office too late!" her assistant practically ran to grab her stuff from her desk and run off.

Kristen turned her chair around to face the window. She could see the staples center from the office window. She looked wondering if he was already there. She bit her lip thinking of how close he could be. She turned back around and forced herself to work.

She looked at the time and grabbed her purse to go home. Remembering that she still had to get back to Mike. She walked to his office hoping that he had already left for the day. She saw his light was still on and peaked in.

"Hey" she said walking in slowly

Mike looked at her "I hate my life. I actually just got a call that some documents we filed were rejected so I am going to have to redo them tonight so that they are filed first thing this morning" he said frowning

Kristen felt guilty at the wave of relief that came over her body "It's ok! I know that feeling, hopefully it doesn't take you too long..have a good night" she smiled and walked away. She headed downstairs. The traffic from the event at the Staples Center causing congestion in the streets of downtown LA and she knew it was going to be a long drive home. She was walking noticing the sea of people in wrestling shirts that were walking the opposite direction.

She drove herself home picking up food along the way. She kicked off her shoes and took her my coat. Kristen was greeted by our dog, Harvey. She placed the take out bag on the coffee table and walked over to the kitchen, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of sparkling wine.

She sat down in front of the TV with her glass of wine, take out and Harvey. She turned it on and flipped through the channels. She noticed that Raw was still on. She had missed a good chunk but she decided to stop and watch what was going on. She watched as faces both familiar and new wrestled and did their promos. She bit her lip when Dean came out for a promo. Kristen was mesmerized by his intensity and the passion that he exuded.

After the show ended and finishing her meal she walked into the kitchen and cleaned up the small mess her made. She looked at the time and put a leash on Harvey, walking out the door with him. The rain had cleared up and she began walking down the familiar street with her dog.

She picked up the pace and walked around a few blocks beginning to jog. She used these walks to clear her head trying to tire herself out as much as possible before bed. About an hour later she and Harvey headed back home for the night. She walked back upstairs and took a hot shower slipping into her pajamas after.

She laid in bed with a book. It was always at night when she felt most lonely. The weight of everything that was happening in her life that she had no one to share with was beginning to take a toll.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristen was in bed reading her book trying to unwind when she heard a knock on her door, which startled her. She looked at the time; she wasn't expecting anyone, especially at that time of night. She got up and looked out the window trying to not be noticed.

Her heart dropped when she saw Dean was standing at her front door. She closed the curtains and looked at Harvey in panic. She leaned against the wall trying to gather her thoughts and then heard another knock. She grabbed a silky robe and walked downstairs slowly. She took a deep breath before opening the door and looking at him.

Dean looked at her "hey, sorry I know it's late…and kind of creepy for me to show up. I got your address from the papers" He said holding up the folder slightly. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. He always loved how she looked when she was dressed down in her messy buns.

Kristen smiled "it's ok, do want to come inside?" She said moving to the side. She was still in shock of him being at her house.

He walked in "I just came to drop off the papers. I keep forgetting to mail them and since I was in town I thought I'd just deliver them" He said looking at her leaving out the part that he wanted to see her one last time before it was all done with.

"oh yes. Thank you" she said taking the papers "I thought you might have lost them or something" she smiled

"No, I just you know me. I wait until the very last second on everything." He said nodding

Kristen opened the folder and looked at the papers, his signature now on it. She shook her head a bit to shake off the heart break she was feeling at it actually happening. She placed the papers on the table of her foyer.

"I will get them filed and I will keep you updated, I guess. Unless you have a lawyer you rather I contact" She smiled "oh do you want something to drink or anything?" she said

Dean looked at her "I don't want to bother you much longer, I figured you were already in bed." he said looking around at the dark house

"Oh it's ok I wasn't sleeping or anything, I was just reading…you wouldn't be bothering me at all" she said part of her wanting to come up with any excuse to make him stay longer

"ok water is fine actually I am pretty thirsty" he said nodding. "I came straight from the arena" he stated following her to the kitchen

Kristen reached into her fridge grabbing a bottled water and handing it to him "my assistant was there! I watched on TV" she said hoping onto sit on the island making sure her robe was covering her legs.

Dean took a drink from the water watching her. "You should have asked me for Tickets…I don't get to use my family and friend share very often" he said

Kristen laughed a little "next time" she smiled. She felt a slight pain at that thought that there might not be a next time. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Before the wedding she didn't seem to care if there was a next time. Yes, she missed him from time to time, if there was something that reminded her of him but seeing him that weekend made her realize how in denial she was over everything.

Dean watched her. Her robe had slid off one of her shoulders and the exposed skin was driving him crazy.

"I should probably go" he said before he couldn't control himself. "The guys might be waiting for me to grab food" he said

"oh ok" Kristen hopped off the counter and walked him to the front "It was nice seeing you again. "

Dean nodded "you should come to the show tomorrow ..It's a smack down in Ontario" he said

Kristen bit her lip thinking about "you know what…Ok. " she smiled she had never watched him live in the WWE the last time she saw him live it was an extremely bloody match in the indies that always tore her heart out.

Dean took out his cell phone "give me your number and I will text you the info on getting the tickets" he said creating a new contact for her and taking the number from Kristen "ok I will let you know" she said smiling

Kristen smiled back "ok, I will see you tomorrow then?" she asked

Dean nodded "of course." He leaned in and gave her a hug. She stood on her tiptoes hugging back, the thin material of her robe and night gown allowing her to feel the full extent of his muscular arms around her waist.

He pulled away slowly and smiled "see you" he said walking out

Kristen closed the door behind him. Looking around and her eyes landing on the folder she had left on the foyer table. She grabbed it and headed back upstairs to her bedroom.

She sat in her bed with the folder in front of her and she began looking through them. He had signed everywhere he needed to sign. Kristen didn't understand why but her eyes filled with tears. She had for long thought this is what she wanted and now that she had the papers it was breaking her heart. She thought of all the dreams that they had when they first got married. The fact that he was still the only man that could drive her crazy with just one look at his dimples.

She grabbed a pen and stared at the signature line where her signature would go. She bit her lip and hovered over it. She wondered if it had been this difficult for him to sign as well or if she was the only stupid one holding onto to something that wasn't there.

She couldn't bring herself to sign it. Instead she grabbed the folder and put it on her night stand. She turned off the light and curled up in bed letting the tears flow freely.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kristen woke up and got ready for work she headed in to the office and managed to keep herself busy with meetings and client appointments. She had completely forgotten about the show later that day. Which was a good thing because then she wouldn't have been able to concentrate on the mountain of work she had.

She got back to her office after a meeting and looked at her phone she had a text from Dean.  
>"Hey! So you can go to will call the tickets are under your name. There are 2 of them. Show starts at 5. I left some VIP passes for you and guest as well."<p>

"Ok see you then" she texted back. She smiled and thought about who to take. She didn't know anyone who liked wrestling and there was also the small detail that no one knew she was married to one.

Her assistant walked in "how were the meetings?" She asked while dropping some papers off on Kristen's desk.

Kristen looked up at her she wasn't really listening so what she said "did you enjoy raw yesterday?"

"Oh my goodness it was so awesome!" Hannah beamed at the thought. She continued giving Kristen a rundown of the show.

Kristen looked at her. "I have tickets to Smackdown tonight. I have an extra one if you're interested"

Hannah's mouth hung slightly open "are you serious? Yes! You are the besttt"

Kristen laughed "ok we can leave here around 2 since its in Ontario it's a bit of a drive."

Hannah jumped up "I will have all my work done by then"

Kristen watched her start to walk out "Hannah, there's something else though. I am going to need you to keep quiet about anything you see or hear during the show that might pertain to my personal life. I consider you a friend so I will trust you but would rather it not get out."

Hannah looked at her raising an eyebrow "ok.. Not sure what you mean but ok"

"Ok, no asking questions either" Kristen looked at her knowing nothing she was saying made sense but it soon would

Hannah laughed "ok this is getting weird but I really want to go so ok"

They both continued working. At about 10 to 2 Hannah walked into Kristen's office and they both headed to the arena. The drive there was spent mainly talking about work related cases they were working on. Some personal talk came up. Hannah was telling Kristen about her boyfriend and her new apartment. Kristen mainly kept quiet about hers. Hannah assumed Kristen was just one of those people married to their job that had no real life outside of it, which was mostly true.

Hannah couldn't stop thinking about Kristen's warnings. What was she going to see that she couldn't tell or ask questions?

Once they got to the arena they walked up to the VIP will call window. Kristen walked up with Hannah.

"May I have the name the tickets are under?" the ticket lady asked

Kristen looked at her "Kristen Thatcher" she said hopeful

The lady spent a few seconds looking through her list "I don't have a Kristen Thatcher listed, ma'am"

Hannah looked at Kristen unsure of what was going on. Maybe she didn't have tickets after all.

"Ok then Ambrose, Kristen Ambrose" She looked at the ticket lady trying to avoid the look that had come over Hannah's face

"Ok here you are" the ticket lady said handing her 2 front row tickets and 2 VIP passes.

Kristen looked at Hannah who was starting at her

"Ambrose? Are you related to Dean Ambrose?"

Kristen laughed and handed Hannah her ticket "That's a question. " she said and walked away.

Kristen walked up to the arena with Hannah trying to keep up. She walked into the VIP area with Hannah and began to look around.

"Maybe we should just go to our seats" Kristen said rethinking the whole trip

"uh. NO. This is AWESOME" Hannah said looking around

A man in an official WWE shirt came up to them "Hi, are you ladies looking for anyone in particular?" he asked

Kristen looked at him "yes, Dean Ambrose" again she felt Hannah look at her.

"Ok, I agreed to this no question thing without knowing what I was agreeing to"

Kristen laughed and waited while the man went to fetch Dean. She looked around the arena. Everything seemed like such a grand production. There were so many people running around trying to get everything going.

"Is he your brother?" Hannah asked

Kristen ignored her and smiled when Dean walked up to them.

"Hey girls. Glad you could make it" he said giving Kristen a hug and shaking a dazed Hannah's hand.

"Thanks for the hook up this is actually really cool" Kristen said looking around smiling

"sure. Want a tour?" he asked and began walking them around giving them a quick run down of the backstage area. Kristen was glad that it had been an uneventful encounter.

"This here is my best bud. Roman Reigns" Dean said when they came upon the large Samoan man

Kristen smiled "Nice to meet you Roman, I'm Kristen" she said shaking his hand feeling like she had a 3 year olds hand compared to his.

Roman smiled and looked at Dean "your wife?"

Dean nodded "yeah …I think. We still on? Is it off? I don't know how this works"

Kristen remembered the papers she had yet to sign sitting on her night stand "still wife" she smiled slightly.

Hannah was standing there confused as could be. She had been working for Dean Ambroses' wife this entire time. She didn't even know that Dean Ambrose had a wife. Her boss didn't even have a life for all she knew.

They spent a few minutes chatting about Kristen and her life and Dean and just small talk.

"I have to go tape up my ribs" Dean declared "want to come?" he asked Kristen

Kristen looked at Hannah "Oh, I'm fine you can go..I will meet you in our seats?" Hannah asked.

Hannah and Kristen had been working together for a long time. Kristen had always been extremely nice to Hannah and treated her like a friend more than a boss. Hannah always felt bad at how lonely Kristen's life sounded so she was going to make sure to stay out of her way in this situation.

"Ok fine." Kristen smiled at Hannah and walked along with Dean

"So did you file the papers?" he asked looking at her

"I actually haven't signed them" she laughed a little

"Because you had no time or because you stared at them for like 10 minutes and couldn't put the fucking pen to them? Not saying that's what happened to me I am just asking" Dean joked

Kristen laughed

"The 2nd option." She smiled and felt relief knowing that had gone through the same problem with them

They walked into an empty dressing room and Dean removed his shirt.

Kristen watched him admiring his exposed physique.

"Shouldn't they be easy to sign?" He asked looking at her

Kristen had thought about this before. As a lawyer she had dealt with some divorces for her high profile clients.

"Well, depends. Usually the only time they are hard to sign is if there is still love there …somewhere" she said biting her lip

Dean looked at her and grinned

"Well is there love there …somewhere?" he asked lifting his eyebrows slightly

Kristen's breath got caught in her throat.

Luckily she got saved by the knocking on the front door. "Dean they need you to start heading out to the gorilla"

Kristen looked at dean who was now done taping himself up and pulled his shirt on. He walked over to her and gave her a slow kiss on the cheek "Can we see each other after the show?" he whispered in her ear.

Kristen nodded unable to do anything else.

Dean walked out to the Gorilla and Kristen hurried off to her seat to not miss the show. When she got there she found Hannah who looked at her with a sly smile on her face.

Kristen sat down next to Hannah "Would you mind if I pay for you to take a cab home?" Kristen asked Hannah

Hannah smiled "Works for me."

Kristen watched Dean wrestle. She knew hanging out after the show wasn't a good idea after the hard time she had been having but she did not process enough will power in her body to fight it. The thought of feeling his warm body against hers clouded any attempt her brain made at an objection.


	9. Chapter 9

After the show Kristen headed to the back she looked around the hallways and the wrestlers that were starting to leave. She didn't see Dean so she found a spot to sit. The more she sat there the more she started thinking about what it was she was really doing there.

Dean was sitting in a chair getting ready to leave. He was throwing things in his bag.

"I am starving. Let's go grab some food" Roman said leaning over to tie his shoes.

Dean looked at him "I am actually going to hang out with Kristen. I guess we can grab food the 3 of us"

Roman sat up and looked at him "What are you doing?"

Dean stood up grabbing his back "what do you mean?"

"You're hanging out with her? Are you getting back together with her? If not, then you are playing with fire my man. You really can't mess around if real feelings are involved"

He knew Roman was right, it was playing with fire. He wasn't sure what the answer was to getting back together. He hadn't thought about an actual relationship, he just knew that when she was around he didn't want her to leave.

"I'll be fine. It's just grabbing food. " Dean said grabbing his bag "you coming?"

"No I don't want to be the 3rd wheel in your sick ride" He laughed

Dean laughed "ok then I will see you later"

He walked out with his bag looking around for Kristen. He spotted her and walked over to her. He wondered what she was thinking.

Kristen looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. "There you are" She smiled sweetly.

He grinned "sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready to head out?"

Kristen nodded and began walking with him. They were walking close to each other their arms touching every so often. They were about to exit the when they walked past a blonde girl that was standing there chatting with some friends. Kristen noticed the lingering eye contact that she made with Dean and him becoming uneasy with it.

Kristen took a deep breath trying not to let it bother her. She knew without really needing confirmation that there was something there. She immediately began to feel like she was just another notch on his belt, just like that girl they passed.

"Who was that?" Kristen asked trying to see what she could get out of him

"Who?" He asked looking over at her

"You know who" she said smacking his arm playfully

"Oh, uh" he shrugged "just a friend, I guess"

They got to Kristen's car and began driving looking for somewhere to eat. The drive was quiet. Dean could tell that something was bothering her. "So did you enjoy the show?" he asked type taping his fingers on the center compartment trying to break the silence

"Yes, it was fun. I notice you have calmed down a little from the Mox days" She laughed a little

He smiled "yes, not sure he's welcomed in this PG world" he laughed

They sat in silence again. "Is something wrong? You have been quiet all ride" he asked looking over at her knowing he could have possibly just opened Pandora's Box.

"I am just wondering what we are doing" Kristen said keeping her eyes on the road.

"We're looking for a place to eat because we're starving" Dean said knowing what she really meant. He didn't have an answer to give her.

Kristen looked at him and shaking her head.

"I am serious. What is this? What are we doing? I am starting to feel like a booty call to be honest. I think I gave you the wrong idea back in Cincinnati. I mean serves me right for just sleeping with you like that but it didn't mean you can add me to your little black book"

Dean looked out the window. That was the last thing he wanted her to feel like. "Is 'I don't know' an acceptable answer? But don't feel like that - please" he looked over

Kristen shook her head not bothering to look at him. She felt stupid about this entire situation. She regretted ever being with him again. They were both living their own lives before that. It should have been a clean divorce like she always intended, instead now here she was letting feelings come into play again.

"Forget it. Here we can eat here" she said pulling into a restaurant.

They both walked out and headed inside they sat quietly looking through the menu. Dean looked over at her feeling guilty that he didn't give the response she was looking for in the car. He was scared of it all. He was scared of being dependent on her again like he was when she left. He knew she had to leave to follow her dream, but she also knew that he couldn't live without her and left him anyway. For the longest time he truly believed he wouldn't be able to, and now he had built somewhat of a life without her and here he was afraid to lose her again; afraid of once again not being enough for her.

Kristen put her menu down and looked over at him. This was probably the last time she would see him. She would sign those divorce papers tomorrow and get them filed and end this stupid game forever. She really wished that the thought of this being the last time didn't hurt as much as it did.

He looked up and put his menu to the side. He was looking at her. They finally started talking just about life trying to avoid the subject of their marriage. They began just enjoying each other's company while eating their meals.

When they were done Kristen looked at him "I think I should get you back to your hotel and I should head home. I have to be in the office early in the morning"

Dean smiled knowing it was just an excuse so he wouldn't try anything. They both stood up after paying for the meal and headed back to the car. The drive to the hotel was short. Kristen pulled up to the front and looked at him smiling a bit trying to fight the urge to cry that was trying to overwhelm her.

"Ok…well you take care" she said smiling slightly

Dean looked at her. This is right here was the hard part. He could and would at this point say anything she wanted to hear to get her to stay.

"You too" he said leaning and giving her a tight hug.

They both held the hug neither wanting to be the first to let go. Kristen finally released the hug and looked at him not sure of what to say. Dean kissed her cheek slightly and got out of the car grabbing his bag from the back seat "alright, drive safe. "

Kristen nodded. Knowing that at that point saying anything would result in sobs.

Dean closed the door and watched her drive away. Kristen drove without looking at her rear view mirror; she was trying really hard not to cry and knew that it wasn't possible if she got another look at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I quickly replaced the previously uploaded chapter 10 as it wasn't the final draft. I apologize if you read it. I hope you guys enjoy. Chapter 11 is coming up shortly.**

* * *

><p>The next day Kristen was in her office with her divorce papers on her desk. She had lost track of how long she had been staring at them with a pen in her hand. She had helped hundreds of people with their divorce and she never bothered thinking how difficult signing that paper might be for some of them. She was starting to get a headache from it all.<p>

She didn't notice when her assistant Hannah walked in to drop off the day's mail "Thank you for last night it was a blast" she smiled cheerfully.

Kristen looked up at her and laughed a little. Her night wasn't a blast, but she was glad at least someone had fun. "You're welcome." She looked back down at the papers, drumming her pen against the desk.

"What is that?" Hannah asked. She had been watching her boss staring at this same stack of papers for what felt like half the day.

Kristen looked up at her again biting her lip "they are my divorce papers" she said nodding a little.

Hannah sat down in the chair in front of Kristen's desk "you guys are getting divorced? oh no…why…you two look so cute together"

Kristen laughed "well…we haven't really been together for a really long time. It's mainly just a legal status change I guess" She shrugged trying to downplay the situation as much as possible. Mainly trying to fool herself more than her assistant.

"If I may…I have been working with you for years now and I have heard you on more than once tell your clients that if it takes longer than 10 minutes or more than 3 attempts with the pen at signing then they shouldn't be in a divorce lawyers office but trying to fix the marriage…and you have been sitting here for about an hour and you have tried to stab that thing with your pen about a million times. Seems a little more serious than just a status change to me" Hannah said hoping that her boldness wouldn't get her in trouble.

Kristen let out a long sigh sitting back in her chair and looking at her assistant who all of a sudden had become somewhat of a therapist. "He signed them. Which means he's ok with it" She said for the first time admitting how much it hurt to see his signature on those papers agreeing to a divorce.

Hannah sighed shaking her head. "Like I said I have known you for years and I have seen you win cases, I have seen you land huge clients, get promotions and I have never seen you light up the way you did when he walked over last night. The way he looked at you, asking you to stay after. He probably only signed because he thinks that's what you wanted"

Kristen shook her head "it's not that easy. Can you close my office door on your way out?" she said grabbing the papers and putting them to the side. Hannah stood up and walked out closing the door behind her.

She was going to do what she did best; she was going to bury herself in work to keep her from thinking about him. She turned her chair towards her computer screens and began working .She worked for hours on end not even bothering to get up to eat a lunch. She ignored the divorce papers that felt like there were screaming out her name the entire afternoon. She got up and headed out everyone already gone. She avoided Mike's office so he wouldn't attempt to ask her out again. She wasn't in the mood to have to come up with an excuse to shoot him down.

The drive home was a long one. She had nothing to do but think about the night before. She tried playing the radio loudly to keep her from thinking. It was all a game to him. He didn't even know what he wanted, She didn't know what she wanted why complicate both their lives? She kept trying to make herself understand that.

Dean was on his way to LAX for his flight home. He hadn't slept much and traffic was ridiculous. He was still feeling like an asshole for not having the right thing to say the night before. He should have listened to Roman and not played with fire. Roman had been sure to rub it in his face too.

He sat there in traffic also trying to get his mind off of the past few weeks. He knew he was good at ignoring his feelings and he would be over it in a few weeks but he wasn't sure that's what he wanted.

He looked down at the time. He must have moved a mile in the past hour. He hated LA. There, another reason to not go with her, if he got back with her he would have to live in LA.

He played around with the navigation system in the rental car trying to find a faster route to the airport. "Shit" he said when he accidentally took off the navigation. He went to the recent routes to find the airport again and he saw her address from when he drove there 2 nights ago. He felt like punching the stupid thing. He looked ahead at the rode tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He looked at the navigation system again. He punched the dash board.

"Why the fuck am I trying to fight this?" he said to himself angrily. He pressed his fingers against the navigation changing the route to her house. He knew what he needed to know or he would regret it. Dean knew he had no luck in fighting what he felt. He loved her and as much as he tried to bury that love it was still there. The girls that he was sleeping around with would never be able to compare. The freedom he felt and the enjoyment he got out of it were nothing more than a cheap thrill meant to fill the void that was left when she moved away


	11. Chapter 11

Kristen pulled into the driveway and exited the car grabbing her purse. She grabbed her dinner and work files including her divorce papers from the back and rushed towards her house to get away from the cold rainy weather. She turned around when another car pulled into her driveway behind hers. She couldn't see because of the cars headlights. Her hands were full so she couldn't shield her eyes from the light she looked away until they finally turned off.

Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw him exit the car. They stood there looking at each other. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly. She placed her stuff on the hood of her car and walked towards him. She forgot all about the rainy cold weather she was trying to get out of.

Dean took a deep breath knowing it was his time to put the walls down and just say what he felt. Regardless of how stupid he thought it sounded coming out of his mouth. He looked at her in the eyes.

"I don't want to live without you anymore. I can and I did and it was ok, but I don't want just ok. I want all those things that we talked about when we were young. I want the kids, ducks and the dogs and whatever other fucking animal you want to throw in the mix. Whatever you want, it's yours. I just want my wife back. It was never supposed to be over." Dean said not even knowing there these words were coming from any more. He watched her.

She looked up at him her eyes full of tears. "I don't know what to say" she said laughing a little

"Good. I was hoping to say something that left you speechless" he grinned leaning over and kissing her placing his rugged hands on her face pulling her closer. She relished the sweet taste of his mouth.

She kissed back smiling against his lips "I love you. I never stopped loving you" she said softly

He smiled "I love you too" he kissed her forehead "you're freezing." He said finally noticing how cold she looked

Kristen laughed "let's get inside the house" she said grabbing the stuff from her car and rushing towards the car with Dean following.

They got inside the house and Kristen turned to Dean laughing. He was taking off his jacket. He was much better prepared for the rain than she was. He looked at her and kissed her again pinning her against the front door.

His warm body pressed hard against Kristen. He grabbed her shirt and lifted it over her shirt and throwing it to the floor.

Kristen lifted her arms around his neck running her fingers through his wet hair.

Dean put his hands on her tiny waist and listed her up with easy. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, their mouths still entangled. Dean moved towards the stairs carefully trying to make his way up them without falling.

His stair climbing was not made easier by Kristen when she moved her mouth to neck nibbling on it. Dean took her to the bathroom in her bedroom sitting her on the counter. Kristen kicked off her shoes and Dean spread her legs stepping between them. Kristen smiled reaching between them and grabbing his shirt pulling it over his head. "Too many clothes on you, sir" she smiled

He laughed "I can say the same about you" Dean said reaching behind Kristen's back and unclasping her bra letting it fall from her breast. Dean kissed her shoulders feeling her cold skin against his mouth. He kissed down her neck and left a trail of kisses to her breast.

Kristen leaned back on the counter her head pressing against the mirror behind her. She let out a small gasp as his lips closed around her nipple. Her hands finding a way to his wet messy hair. Her fingers tangling in his hair as his tongue worked her nipples. She could feel her core burning with need.

She wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him against her. Dean gave her a sexy smile. He reached between them and sped removing her pants and panties and his pants. He knew he couldn't wait much longer.

He lifted her again and carried her towards the bed. He laid her down softly climbing over her and reaching in between her legs with his hand. Kristen gasped as his fingers slide over her clit. He massaged her feeling her become increasingly wet under his touch. He slid a couple of fingers inside of her watching her face for her reaction he leaned his face down and kissed her.

Kristen moaned into his mouth and leaned back breaking the kiss. Dean smiled to himself kissing her quickly and positioning himself over her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he entered slowly. He wanted to make sure to make this different. He had sex many times with more girls than he would probably ever admit to her but she was the only one he wanted to make love to. He thrust slowly and deeply keeping eye contact.

She watched as his muscles bulged with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around him and started thrusting with him. They continued the steady motion until they each neared their peak.

Dean's thrusts were now as deep and hard as he could, each thrust faster than the last. They both came together. Dean lay his head on her chest. She smiled and ran her fingers through his tangled locks both of them trying to get their breath back to normal. Dean smiled lifting his head up and kissing her moving off her and rolling to be side by side with her.

She turned to her side and smiled kissing him softly. Dean smiled moving some hair away from her face. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "I love you" Kristen whispered

Dean smiled "Love you too, Mrs. Ambrose". Kristen laughed a little loving the sound of that.

They held each other until they both started dozing off from the exhaustion their bodies felt.


	12. Chapter 12

Kristen woke up the next morning and got out of bed slowly, letting Dean sleep in. She got herself ready for work quickly and headed downstairs with Harvey. She threw on a jacket and headed out for Harvey's morning walk. She felt the crisp morning air against her face, she wished she didn't have to go to work and instead could spend all day cuddled up with the sexy man in her bed.

She walked down to a bakery to pick up some breakfast for Dean. She didn't have time to eat herself but she figured he might be hungry when he woke up. She headed back walking slowly letting Harvey do his business. When she got to the house she walked and took in the warm air. It was so cozy in there the last thing she wanted to do now was leave again to go into the office. She walked to the kitchen to drop off the food.

She head a deep raspy and still sleepy voice "there you are"

Kristen jumped at the sound of his voice. For a second she had forgotten that he would be there. She was so used to living on her own. They both laughed at her reaction.

"Sorry, Didn't mean to scare you" he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind placing a light kiss on her neck

Kristen smiled, turning her head to place a kiss on his cheek. "Got you some food. I have to go into the office and there's not much food in this house" she smiled shyly.

Dean frowned "you're going into the office? Can't you skip? I have to leave tonight. I have to drive to Vegas to make my flight out tomorrow morning" He said looking at her

"I wish. I have some important clients today. I will try to come home as early as possible" she said "so what is your schedule?" she realized she didn't really know much about his life. She knew about Raw on Mondays and she figured Smackdown was on Tuesday's since she had gone to the last taping.

"My workweek is Friday-Tuesday. So I should be around here Wednesdays and Thursdays" he said nodding a bit

Kristen tried to hide her disappointment at the short amount of time he would actually be home, or the fact that he would be home right in the middle of her workweek.

"I should get going, babe" she said looking at the wall clock

Dean grunted turning her around and pinning her against the kitchen counter "stay a little longer"

She bit her lip and kissed him "There is seriously nothing I would want more at this point but I have a meeting at 9 am that I cannot be late for. These people pay by the hour" she said pulling away from him

Dean let out a sigh and kissed her "ok. Have a good day, I guess." He pouted

She kissed back "no pouting! I feel like shit going as it is" Kristen walked out to the living room to grab her bags

Dean looked down at the dog that was looking at him "I guess you and I will keep each other company today, Dog"

"his name is Harvey. BYE LOVE YOU!" Kristen said running out the door realizing that she was running late.

Dean laughed to himself "Love you too!" he called out. He sat down to eat his breakfast looking around the strange now empty house.

Kristen spent her day at the office in and out of meetings with clients. She was trying to power through the day in order to be able to leave home on time. She could not remember the last time she left the office before nightfall but she wanted to spend time with him before leaving. The night before everything felt so quick that she felt like they had hardly spent anytime together.

For him the day was spent trying to kill time. He didn't know the area, he didn't know where she kept anything and he felt like a stranger in her house. He tried his best to feel at home.

She was working as fast as she could and letting calls go to voicemail. She looked up when she felt someone walk into her office.

"Mr. Brown" she said looking up at her boss "Good afternoon"

The tall handsome older man smiled back at her "Ms. Thatcher, I have been reviewing someone of your work and I must say I am very impressed with your work ethic and the dedication to your work" he smiled kindly

Kristen smiled back "thank you" She felt uneasy about the last name, but she wasn't about to correct her boss. She had put in a request with HR to be called by her legal name now but figured he could get away with it.

"I am meeting with the people over at Emcore, as you know they are some of our biggest clients and they are preparing for a rather large and complicated legal process within their company. I am having dinner with them tonight and I would like you to join us, as I would like to be involved in their case"

Kristen looked at him she was so excited to be getting this opportunity, she knew working the Emcore file was a big deal within their firm.

"Is the dinner tonight?" she asked thinking about Dean back home

"Yes, is there a problem? I can always ask Michael." Mr. Brown asked. He was an intimidating man who was not fond of second chances and believed work should always come before anything. He had lost multiple wives this way.

"No not a problem. I would love to join you" Kristen said smiling feeling a pit in her stomach

"Ok, we can head out at 5:30" he said walking out of her office

Kristen stared at her door after her left. The excitement she felt from the news had faded and was replaced by sadness knowing she would not get to spend as much time as she wanted with Dean, that was if any time at all.


	13. Chapter 13

The dinner was dragging on for Kristen. She kept looking at the time trying not to get caught. She was acting interested but her mind was elsewhere. Dean had gotten upset at the fact that she wouldn't be able to make it. He tried his best at hiding it but she knew him.

It was not the start to their relationship that she wanted. She knew it would be a challenge due to their opposing schedules. She worked all the time, she stayed in the office until late at night and took work home, she knew she had to find a balance in order to fit Dean in to her life.

She felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She looked around and discretely peeked in.

[Text]: Hey, I am thinking I need to get out of here around 10. Are you going to be back by then?

She looked at the time and it was already past 8 and these old men were still talking, it didn't look like they had any intent on shutting up anytime soon.

She texted back quickly trying to not be seen.

[Text]: Yes. Wait for me.

She looked back at the table full of men. They were going on about their wives and things she really couldn't care less to hear about. She just wanted to get out of there and go into her husband's arms until he had to leave.

When they finally started saying their goodbyes, Kristen looked at her watch it was 9. She said her goodbyes to the client and walked out with her boss.

"Thank you for coming with me, Kristen. They seemed to really like you and I am sure that will do wonders for your relationship with them" her Boss said looking over at her

Kristen smiled "thank you. I won't let you down." She smiled

"We'll talk more tomorrow. I have a feeling that you are in a bit of a rush to be elsewhere" Said Mr. Brown

Her heart sank. She had hoped that no one would notice that she was not really there mentally.

"I am sorry, Sir. I actually do have to go but we can talk tomorrow" she smiled hoping to get a smile back

"Ok, my office first thing in the morning. There are actually a few other things that I need to talk to you about. Goodnight Kristen." He said walking away.

Kristen watched walk away wondering what else he needed to talk about besides the new case she was assigned. She then remembered her rush and started walking as quickly as possible back to her car. She got in her car and drove home trying to get there as fast as possible. She knew it would have to at this point be a rushed goodbye.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Dean's car was still in her driveway. She was afraid to miss him. She rushed into the house and found him sitting on the couch watching TV with Harvey sleeping next to him.

He looked up and looked at her with those blue eyes that she couldn't resist "You made it"

Kristen smiled and walked over to them "yesss …I am so sorry. I had no idea that dinner was happening" She leaned down and kissed Dean who welcomed the kiss much to Kristen's relief

He pulled her onto his lap "I missed you." He said kissing her neck

She giggled at the feel of his lips against her neck "I missed you too…Do you really have to leave at 10?" she looked at the time

"yes, my flight is at 6 am and I have to stop by my house before so even that is cutting it short"

Kristen let out a sigh

"Was it a good dinner? Like good results?" he asked looking at her

"yes yes, great results but it's just going to get even crazier now that I got assigned this case" she said thinking about how difficult it was to have a life as it was and not knowing how she was going to juggle her new life and work

Dean nodded "well that's good then." He smiled

Kristen looked at him and kissed him. Dean put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. They hungrily attached each other's mouth with wondering hands trying to ignore the minutes that were quickly ticking by.

They were interrupted when Dean's phone vibrated against his leg. He picked it up and looked at the time "Shit. Look at the time" he looked at her not wanting to leave but he had to make that flight since he had media interviews early in the morning.

Kristen got off his lap fixing her clothes. Dean stood up fixing himself as well.

"So what is going to happen with …the living situation? You obviously live here now right? Do you have stuff to move?" she looked at him finally thinking about their living situation

Dean looked at her. He hated LA but he knew that asking her to move was nearly impossible at this point with her job "I don't have anything of value. I'll fly to Vegas next week and throw my clothes and stuff like that in my car. The rest can just stay at my place there"

Kristen nodded knowing that him landing in Vegas and driving over would cut down the 2 days to 1 day together again but at least it was for a good reason.

"Ok I will make sure to make room in the closet" she smiled at him

He walked over to his bag throwing it over his shoulder "I really have to get going now" he kissed her

She kissed back "I'll miss you…take care and don't do anything too stupid in the ring." She was traumatized from the things she had seen him do in the past.

He laughed "I won't. " he walked out to the car and Kristen followed quietly. Dean threw his bag in the back and walked over to her again.

"I love you" she said softly

He smiled "I love you too, darling" he leaned in and kissed her quickly knowing that if it was too passionate of a kiss he would end up not leaving.

She kissed back "ok call me or text me when you get to Vegas so I know you made it safe" she said

Dean smiled and walked to the car. It had become an unfamiliar thing for him to actually have someone that cared the way she cared but it wasn't hard to get used to feeling loved again.

Kristen watched him drive off and looked down at Harvey "just us two again" she walked back inside the house. Feeling lonely. The smell of his cologne lingering on her clothes, she knew it would be a long week before he was home again but part of her was glad that she would be able to concentrate on work until then.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Kristen went into her bosses office first thing in the morning. She tried to calm her nerves before entering. She took a deep breath and straightened her pencil skirt before opening the door. She walked in slowly smiling at the man behind the desk.

"Good Morning, Mr. Brown" she said smiling towards her boss. Who already looked like he had a long day.

"Please, call me Jeff. Take a seat" he said leaning over his desk to look at her. His lack of a smile only made Kristen more nervous than what she already was.

Kristen took a seat at one of the chairs across the desk. She smiled nervously "I want to thank you again for the Emcore case, I know it's a big deal and I won't let you down"

Jeff smiled slightly "you are one of the most dedicated attorneys that I have working for me right now. You also have a wonderful record. This case is going to require a lot of time and I know you haven't had a problem with extra long hours in the past"

Kristen nodded "that won't be a problem."

"Ok well normally I wouldn't think it might be, but yesterday HR sent me an email letting me know that you would be changing your name to your legal name. If I remember correctly, that is your married name right? You were married but in an 'inactive' marriage?" He said looking at her.

Kristen felt a knot in her stomach. She knew what this was about. Her boss always thought of family as a distraction from work. Now she was beginning to think she got assigned the case as a test of how this marriage would affect her work.

"Yes, Ambrose is my married name. My husband and I have decided to get back together" she hoped she didn't talk too fast and give away the mix of nerves and anger she felt.

Jeff leaned back onto his chair looking at her with a serious look on his face that made Kristen shuffle nervously in her seat. "Well, I trust this won't become a distraction from your duties here..?"

Kristen sat up leaning over the desk a bit "no. No, not at all."

"I'd like to meet him. I always want to personally get to know my top attorney's families. Gives me a better idea of life at home. Can we do a dinner maybe tomorrow night?" Jeff asked looking at her throwing this pen onto his desk.

She knew Dean would be extremely against this. He hated any situation where he felt like he was being judged and this would be exactly that.

"Well, my husband is actually out of town on business he won't be back until next Tuesday" she said purposely leaving out what kind of business he was in. She didn't want him to be judged without them even meeting.

"Oh ok. Well we can set up something for Tuesday. We can invite some other people from the office so that they can also get to meet him"

Kristen did not see the point in having to invite others, she figured he wanted to get others opinions on Dean. She wasn't about to argue with him.

"Ok that sounds good." She said smiling slightly and sitting back on the chair.

"Great. I look forward to that. When you get back to your office, I will have your assistant take you everything we have on the Emcore file. I have assigned Mike to work with you on if. You are the lead though." He didn't bother looking up at her. He began to work from him computer.

Kristen stood up "ok, thank you" she walked out of his office letting out a sigh. She walked into her office and looked out the window.

"Good Morning" Hannah walked in carrying a stack of files.

Kristen turned around and looked her "hey there" she said warmly looking at the pile on her desk

"So I heard. Kristen Ambrose." She smiled

Kristen laughed a little "yes. Now Jeff wants to meet him. "

Hannah looked at her "that is going to be extremely interesting" Kristen could see the worry in her eyes.

Hannah's reaction was another confirmation that Kristen's fears with this meeting were on point. Jeff had an idea of what his employees and their families should be. He wanted the perfect cookie cutter families, in his mind this all reflected back on the company.

"Does he know you married a wrestler?" Hannah asked sitting on the chair across Kristen's desk

Kristen shook her head no "not only that but I know Dean. He's going to fight me on even going"

"I'm sure you can convince him. I would pay to be there when Jeff finds out he's a wrestler. His face is going to be priceless"

That did not help Kristen feel any better. She was extremely proud of Dean for what he has accomplished in his life and she would never be ashamed for him but she knew Not everyone would think like she does.

Kristen looked at her assistant "ok well, I should start working on this beast." She said looking through the fresh files on her desk

Hannah stood up and began to walk out "I'm glad you and Dean worked things out. I want details later" she said before closing the door behind her

Kristen looked at the door laughing a little. She was happy to have Dean back in her life but all this added stress at work made their reunion feel as if it had happened ages ago. She was starting to worry about the timing of it all. She hated feeling like what she thought was a reward for her hard work had now become more of a test of her dedication.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Dean. Kristen figured the earlier she tells him the more time she has to fight him on it until he agrees.


	15. Chapter 15

Kristen anxiously waited for the dinner. It had started off on the wrong foot when she accidentally scheduled it for Tuesday forgetting his actual schedule wouldn't allow him to be home until Wednesday. Her boss agreed to Wednesday but was not too pleased with the mistake. It had been harder to convince Dean than she had imagined, but she didn't blame him. She understood his objections to going to a dinner where he wouldn't fit in and waste a night of the only 2 he gets to be home at week. She also knew that the dinner would be more of them trying to find anything that was wrong with him.

She didn't let him know that part. She kept it positive for him, just a dinner with people at work that wanted to meet him.

Luckily, the new Emcore case had kept her extremely busy. There were piles of documents to go through and computer files to review. It was starting to feel like even their nightly phone calls were becoming increasingly difficult with the amount of work she had.

Wednesday had finally arrived, Kristen knew Dean was home but unfortunately he had gotten there this morning after she had already left for work so she was going to have to wait to see him until he got downtown to meet them for dinner. She couldn't wait to see him. It felt a lot longer than a week at this point.

She looked up when her boss entered her office "are we ready? is your husband downtown yet?" he asked

"Yes, he is going to meet us downstairs" she said standing up

"Ok, let's get going" Jeff walked out gathering the rest of the dinner party. Kristen felt a little better about the fact that other spouses had been invited too so hopefully not all eyes would be on Dean for the entire night. She grabbed her purse and headed down to the lobby with the group.

She stood in the elevator next to Mike whom she had been trying to avoid. He was not pleased that she was now taken without him getting a fair chance. The group stepped out of the elevator.

Kristen looked around the large lobby area and smiled when she spotted Dean. She loved his scruffy look but he did clean up extremely well. He looked better than any other guy there. He She walked over to him.

"Hey there handsome" she smiled

Dean turned to look at her and returned the smile. She could tell there was a bit of nervousness in it, something she was not used to seeing from him.

"Hey, babe" he smiled unsure of what appropriate getting would be at this point.

She grabbed his hand and led him back to the group introducing him to everyone and they headed to dinner. The dinner Kristen tried to make conversation mainly about work to take the heat off Dean but it only lasted so long.

"So, Dean what is it that you do?" Jeff asked looking at him

Kristen's heart dropped. Although she had never been embarrassed of what he did she knew this group of people, they wouldn't be as understanding.

"I'm a professional wrestler" Dean said looking up at him. He didn't care. He was not embarrassed and he also knew that no matter what he said he would never fit in with this group so might as well be himself. Kristen held his hand under the table.

She found his confidence extremely sexy and she was glad that at least one of them had any courage left.

"A what?" Jeff asked. The group was looking at Dean.

"A wrestler. With the WWE." Dean said again ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone else.

"That's interesting. I have never met a wrestler before" Jeff said taking a bite of his dinner. Kristen knew her boss well enough to know he was faking interest.

"You guys meet at College? What College degree does one get to become a Wrestler?" Mike asked from the other side of the table.

Kristen looked at him and shot him a look. Dean took her hand under the table noticing that she had become tense.

"No college needed." He said simply not playing into his game. He had already noticed that looks he had been given Kristen all night. Didn't take a genius to figure out what his intensions were.

"We met back home in Cincinnati. When we were kids" Kristen added.

"Oh, explains a lot" Mike said going back to his meal.

"What is that supposed to mean, Mike?" Kristen asked forgetting who was around.

"Nothing, I just was wondering how a wrestler ends up with a high end attorney is all" he said

Kristen shook her head "I just got extremely lucky." she said.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the fact that she stood up for him. The entire time he was preparing for her to sit there and let him be eaten alive by these people.

"Well that's all that matters. Stable home life means stable work life" Jeff said eating and not even bothering to look up.

The rest of the dinner was tamed. Mike knew it was better he kept his mouth shut and Kristen knew after finding out he was a wrestler Jeff had already made up his mind and had checked out.

They headed back to Dean's car after. Kristen had taken the train in the morning so that they could ride back together. They got in the car. Kristen looked over to Dean. "I'm sorry" she said

He looked at her and smiled "fuck them all." He leaned over and kissed her "this was all I was thinking about all night anyway"

Kristen laughed and kissed him again "me too. You look so hot"

He laughed, "I know" he started driving resting his hand on her thigh.

She reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder playing with the curls of hair that formed in the back.

"I missed you" she said looking at him. He smiled back taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

It wasn't the first time that people pointed out that they were an odd pairing. They had been dealing with people telling them they were too different their whole lives, and their whole lives they had set out to prove them all wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Kristen was up getting ready for work. The night before after the dinner she had fallen asleep almost instantly after getting home and before Dean got out of the bathroom so they didn't get to spend any time together. It felt like forever since they had spent time together. The past couple of weeks Kristen had been so busy that this business dinner of hers was the first time they had dinner together in weeks. They were only able to manage a few hours together.

Dean was sitting on the bed watching her get ready for work "Excited to go see the wonderful people you work with?"

Kristen laughed at his sarcasm and walked over sitting on his lap leaning against him. "Thank you for coming" she kissed his cheek causing him to smile.

"Told you, anything you wanted you got, remember?" he wrapped his arms around her waist

Kristen kissed his head "Let's not get too comfortable I have to be out of the house soon"

Dean leaned back on his elbows "Is there any point in asking if you can stay?"

Kristen bit her lip "I really can't ..."

"Ok, well I guess it's just Harv and I …again." Dean said trying to not get annoyed. He was trying to be understanding that she had a life and it wasn't going to stop just because of his own schedule.

Kristen let out a sigh "I am really trying,babe..I know I have failed at it so far but I am really trying"

Dean nodded "ok, well I was going to tell you anyway that we have a big pay per view this Sunday. My first solo main event…I'd like it if you could be there. I guess it's a big deal or something. Just come with my Friday night, Saturday and you can fly back Sunday for work on Monday "

Kristen looked at him biting her lip a little "I guess I can try"

"That is the enthusiastic response I was expecting" He said sarcastically

Kristen laughed "Well I have never 'gone on the road' so I don't know if I will like it"

Dean shook his head laughing "You'll be fine. You have me around, you'll love it. I sing in the car"

Kristen giggled and leaned over him to kiss him "You're right. I am sure it will be a blast with you round"

He smiled "ok now I really get going" Kristen said standing up

"Can you be home on time today? Ugh. Listen to me. I am the nagging spouse" he laughed

Kristen laughed "Yes, Dear. I will be home in time for dinner this time"

"Ok Guess we'll see you then" Dean said watching her grabbing her things

Kristen gave him a quick kiss "ok bye" she headed down the stairs. She was running late again.

When Kristen got to the office she began working right away she was determined to not be delayed and leave home on time. She had been saying that to him every time he had been home and this time she wanted to follow through.

Mike walked into her office carrying some folders "So, your husband was interesting"

She looked up glaring at him "he is. What do you want?"

"I am helping you with the Emcore account. I came to show you some stuff I found" He said walking towards her desk pulling a chair next to hers.

Kristen rolled her eyes and began looking through some of the papers he brought.

"are you ready for the weekend?" Mike asked

Kristen looked up at him "what about the weekend?" she asked confused. She hadn't told anyone yet so there was no way he knew that she was going to go on the road.

"Did you look at your email this morning? Jeff needs us to fly to Seattle; Emcore is holding a shareholders event and want us there to present us to the board and stuff"

Kristen stared at him putting the papers down "I can't. I have plans this weekend"

Mike laughed "what? Are you nuts? You do know that would mean Jeff taking you off the account right?" He shook his head in disbelief

Kristen began drumming her fingers on her desk out of nerves. She knew Mike was right, saying no to Jeff was unheard of and he would certainly take the account away but she couldn't imagine telling Dean that she wasn't going to be able to spend the weekend with him or that she was going to miss his first solo main event in the WWE.

"What are your plans?" Mike asked. He was curious since she had never said no to a work function in the past.

"Dean has an event thing he wants me to go to." She said looking down at the papers again

"Event?" he asked pushing the issue

"A show, he has a show" Kristen said rolling her eyes when he laughed "You cannot miss the Emcore event for a wrestling show. That is stupid. Just tell Dean that you have more important things to do"

Kristen watched Mike; she hated herself for not knowing what was more important.

"Kris, you can't seriously be considering skipping this for wrestling." He said looking at her

"I'll see what I can do" she said feeling a wave of guilt come over her. "Can we just review this later? I have a lot of work to do." She said not being able to concentrate

"Oh, yeah that's fine. We can do it after regular hours" he said

"No. I have to leave on time today. It's a MUST" she said looking back at her screen

"Well. Good luck with that. I haven't left on time in 3 years" Mike said laughing and heading out.

Kristen turned back to her computer to try to finish up her work. She couldn't stop thinking about the weekend. She knew how important this account was to her but how important this wrestling event was to Dean. She tried to get it out of her mind for now so that she could get out of there when she promised.


	17. Chapter 17

Kristen was leaving on time she was walking out of the office trying to rush past everyone so no one could stop her and cause her to be late. She was once again trying to make it home before Dean had to leave. Today he had to leave earlier than normal because he had media early the next day with a big pay per view they had a busier schedule. Kristen was fine since she would be joining him the next day anyway.

Jeff walked out of his office as Kristen was walking by "Kristen, I was actually going to your office. Are you leaving already? Seems early. I never got a reply from you regarding Seattle? I was talking to Mike about it and he said you had plans so you had mentioned that you wouldn't be able to make it. Unfortunately, this is a very important meeting for the client. It is extremely important for everyone on the board to meet you since they all have to agree on our firm. It's not really optional if you want to stay on the account" Jeff said looking at her sternly

Kristen looked at him. Up to this second she was set on going to Dean's show on Sunday but hearing the threat come straight from Jeff made her second guess herself. She had worked so hard, sacrificing so much of her life and she knew what a big opportunity this account was, she wasn't ready to walk away

"I hate to do this. I don't want it feel like I'm being an asshole, it's just not fair to everyone that I passed over for the opportunity and that would be more than willing to go this weekend" He said

"It's ok. I sorted it out. I will be there" she said smiling. She hadn't sorted it out. In fact the thought of having to tell Dean made her physically sick but she was afraid she would regret the missed opportunity.

"Oh, that's perfect. I will have your travel plans be finalized and emailed to you." he said walking back to his office.

Kristen let out a deep sigh and walked to her car not excited to go home now. She was going to have to tell Dean she was going to miss his pay per view and she knew he was on his last nerve when it came to having patience.

She drove home that night turning up the music trying to not think. She pulled up to the drive way and sat there for a minute looking at the house before building the courage to walk in.

She walked in and looked around for Dean. She heard footsteps coming from upstairs and watched as Dean walked down the stairs "you actually made it home on time!" He laughed

Kristen forced a smile "yes. I told you I would" feelings guilty that she had also told him she would go with him on the weekend and now she was going to backout. He walked over to her kissing her softly

She kissed back and smiled.

"How was work?" He asked not really interested but figured he would ask

"It ok was ok. Finished most of what I needed to finish" she smiled.

"Well I'm glad I get to see you before my flight out. You need to book your flight out to Dallas. I was going to do it for you but I don't know how your work schedule is that for that day" he said

"Ok so here is your ticket and VIP pass for the show" he slipped it into her purse "you keep it because I will misplace it for sure. I actually coordinated so you can sit next to Romans wife; she's super sweet you two will get a long great. The ticket lady was so shocked I was bringing my wife she bent over backwards even though I put in the request to last minute"

Kristen nodded. She looked at him feeling like she was about to burst she was going to wait until later to tell him but she just couldn't deal with the guilt she was feeling "babe..." she said not able to look at him in the eyes

Dean interrupted her already knowing what was coming. Not entirely shocked at it either. Part of him was almost expecting it "You won't be able to make it?

"No. I'm sorry... So sorry... I have a business trip to Seattle this weekend that I really can't miss" she moved her wedding band around her finger out of nerves.

"Ok. No big deal." He said without any real emotion which hurt Kristen even more than if he had been angry. He walked to the kitchen.

Kristen followed him feeling like the worst person on the planet "When is the next pay per view after this one? I'll go to that one, I promise" She said almost pleading at this point.

"Kristen, its ok." Dean pointed to the table "I picked up dinner for you. I actually should get going soon I have a flight. I have media in the morning so I have to be there tonight"

"Dean, seriously I feel like shit" Kristen said knowing she was not going to be able to eat the way she felt.

Dean looked up at her "It is ok. You have always been very clear where your priorities are and that's fine" He walked over to her and kissed her forehead "I should go. I'll call you when I land" He walked back the living room grabbing the bags he had packed earlier.

Kristen felt even worse after he said that. It hadn't been the first time that it was brought up to her that her priorities were fucked up and she knew it as well.

She watched him as he grabbed his bags. She knew he was leaving earlier than he really needed but she really couldn't blame him for not wanting to be around her.

"I'll see you next week?" She asked

"Yeah, be back Wednesday" He grabbed the final stuff and walked out to the car.

Kristen watched him load up the car and drive off. She walked back inside the house and looked at Harvey who was looking at her.

"I suck Harv. I suck. " she said walking into her office and opening up her remote desktop for work. She looked at her email with the trip itinerary. She was not looking forward to the next 3 days just her and Mike.


	18. Chapter 18

The whole weekend had been awful for Kristen. It had been nothing more than meeting a bunch of self centered egotistical men that were more interested in talking to Mike and just staring at her than anything that had to do with the legal case. To make matters worse she had been dealing with Mike the entire weekend as well. She knew she wasn't being too pleasant to be around.

It didn't help matters that she hadn't heard from Dean except a text to let her know he landed on Thursday night. She was finding it hard to concentrate on the job at hand and was preoccupied with wondering if she still had a husband.

Sunday morning she walked down to Brunch with Mike before having to head out for yet another meeting.

They were both sitting there staring into different parts of the restaurant. She knew that the tension he felt was because of the one or two dinners they had together. It was always a lot more in Mike's mind than hers. They both sat there eating their breakfasts in silence.

"You used to be fun." He said looking over at her trying to break some of the awkwardness.

She laughed a little "thanks. You used to be less annoying."

"No. I'm serious you used to enjoy this…and I don't just mean me, I mean the job. 2 months ago you would have loved every minute of this" he said with a slight smile

She looked at him. He was right. 2 months ago this would have been what dreams were made of. Heck she wanted this so bad she left Dean the first time for it now it was a matter of if she would be ok to lose him again over the same thing.

"Priorities change, I guess" she said looking over at him

He shrugged "I guess. So is that your priority now? To be someone's wife? What exactly happened with you two?"

Kristen looked at him. That was exactly everything she never wanted to be. She never wanted to be just someone's wife; she was never that type of girl that would sign her life away when she signed the marriage certificate.

"I left him. I didn't just want to be his wife and that was all that I was going to be if I stayed in Cincinnati. I convinced him it was a mutual thing…I am very persuasive. But the truth is I left him. I had this dream to come out to LA and go to law school and become a successful attorney and he didn't fit into that image. He wanted to be a wrestler and it was holding me back. So I left" she said shaking her head. She had almost convinced herself it was a mutual thing. This was the first time ever she said the truth out loud.

Mike looked at her "Well. You achieved the dream so that's good. You did the right thing and now he's back so you got to have your cake and eat it too"

Kristen smiled a little. Here she was living her dream and yet feeling so empty inside.

They got up and headed to the conference room to meet with clients. Kristen made the rounds and greeted everyone and sat down to listening to the speakers.

She was sitting there but her mind was in Dallas. She looked at the time there was still plenty of time before she pay per view. Her whole body was focused on the cell phone sitting against her thigh. She just wanted a text or a call to know that he didn't hate her.

Kristen sat there tapping her pen against her notepad. She thought back about what her assistant Hannah had once said to her about how she had never seen her light up the way she lit up when Dean came into the room. She thought back about happy moments realizing that the happiest moments came from him and not from any of the old men sitting in that room today.

She grabbed her phone and pulled up a travel website looking for flights between Seattle and Dallas that would get her there before the show. There was only room on one but it would get her there during the show. She put the phone down and tried to concentrate on the meeting. They were still going to be there for a few more hours so making that flight was not going to work.

Kristen could not get her mind off the time now. It was like a countdown until the departure of that available flight. She thought about how hard Dean had worked to get where he was at and how important his first pay per view main event at the WWE would be and she wouldn't even be able to watch it on TV. That's when she realized that she had made the wrong choice. She needed to be there for him, he was what made her happy not a stupid job.

She looked over at Mike who actually looked just as bored as she did.

"I have to go" she whispered to him putting her paypers into her folder quietly.

He looked at her wide eyed "what? Now?!" he whispered back trying to wheel his chair closer to her to talk to her.

Kristen stood up "I am sorry Mr. Hughes. I have to get going. Mike here will explain to you guys the benefits of using our firm and I will be available on Tuesday for any additional questions that you or any of your board members may have" she said grabbing her stuff and walking out ignoring the look of horror on Mike's face.

She ran up to her room packing her bag back up. She looked through her purse and found her ticket and vip pass that Dean had stuck in there. She called the airline to book the flight and a cab to take her to the airport. She would be late but she hoped that she would be there in time for the main event.


	19. Chapter 19

Kristen's flight to Dallas landed on time she took a cab to the arena and knew the show was almost over. She rushed inside to her seat. She felt extremely overdressed as she had no time to change out of her skirt suit. She sat down looking around. She hadn't even thought of letting Dean know she was coming.

"Hi..are you Kristen?"

Kristen turned to her side to look at a pretty woman that was sitting next to her. She didn't recognize her but then she remembered Dean mentioning that she would be sitting next to Roman's wife "yes! Hi! You must Galina?" Kristen said smiling

"Yes! Dean said you weren't coming! It's so nice to meet you" she smiled

"oh yes, He still doesn't know I'm here" Kristen said laughing a little

"awe..he's going to be so excited he looked a little bummed out when he said you weren't coming" Galina said smiling

That didn't make Kristen feel any better but at least if he was bummed he still cared. They watched the show making small talk to try to get to know each other through the loud noise of the arena.

Kristen tried texting Dean but she had no reception so she gave up. She looked around when the crowd went wild.

"That's Dean's music" Galina said noticing that Kristen didn't recognize it

Kristen stood up with everyone else and looked up the ramp.

She watched him walk down and onto the ring. She was amazed at the reaction he was getting from the crowd, she was so proud of him. She was nervous watching him fight; she had always gotten extremely nervous at his matches. She watched him lose but she was still so proud of him. He was always to good at what he did and she could tell her had a blast out there.

After the show she headed to the back with Galina. Kristen followed her since it looked like she was a lot more familiar than she was.

They walked up to Roman who was standing in one of the hallways. Roman looked over at Kristen "hey! What are you doing here?"

Kristen hoped only them two knew that she had almost stood him up "I couldn't live with myself missing it. Where is he?" she asked

Roman looked around. "I think he's somewhere over there" he pointed down the hall

"Ok..I will go look for him. Thank you again, Galina it was really nice to meet you" Kristen smiled and walked down the hall hoping to find Dean. She felt nervous for some reason she didn't know how mad he might be at her. Not hearing from him for days made her fear the worst.

Kristen looked around at the people trying to find him as she was walking by a door opened. She looked and saw Dean walk out from behind the door, followed closely by a blonde she recognized as the one with the lingering look from the Smackdown taping. Her stomach dropped. What was going on? She knew something had happened at some point but why would he be in there with her?

Dean looked at Kristen "what are you doing here?" he was shocked to see her there.

Kristen watched the blonde walk away not even listening to Dean.

Dean followed Kristen's gaze and put his hand on her chin bringing her to face him "Don't. Nothing you should ever worry about." he said "I thought you were in Seattle?"

"I was but. I just couldn't. I realized how stupid I was being. Dean, I am so sorry. I have been such an asshole. You mean more to me than any job ever will and I should have never ever let it consume my life like that" Kristen said sincerely

Dean looked at her "Honestly, I love you and you know I love you but I don't think I can last very long with the way things were. It sucked. I saw the dog more than I saw you. That's not what I imagined when I moved in and stuff" he said looking at her.

Kristen nodded biting her lip. She knew he was right and there was not much she could say.

"Is this what you really want? Marriage? I know it takes time away from work and stuff so I need to know I'm not wasting my time."

"You aren't. I will talk to Jeff and I will work it out if not then I will find a job elsewhere" Kristen said looking at him worried where this conversation was going.

He nodded "away from LA possibly?" smirking

Kristen laughed a little. Dean leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed back and smiled "So you don't hate me?" she asked laughing a little

"You have to try a hell of a lot harder than that for me to hate you. You're all I got." he said leaning down and kissing her "when you get here? Did you see the main event?"

"I got here like 10 minutes before you went out there..I was so worried I was still going to miss it."

"I wish I would have known I would have been like a kid that show off in front of the girl they like" Dean laughed

Kristen laughed she was still bothered by the blonde girl though but she was trying to put it behind her.

"You looked amazing out there by the way, you did so great! And you looked extremely sexy for sure. All the girls seemed to agree. You did not tell me you had become popular with the ladies. I might need to quit my job and fully join you on the road now"

Dean laughed "that's an idea"

Kristen laughed a little and smiled at him

"Let me grab my bag and we can head out" Dean said walking back through the door.

Kristen couldn't help wonder what the girl was doing in the locker room. He did tell her not to worry about though and he hadn't given her a reason to doubt him but he was eventually going to have to tell her as she knew it would bother her forever if she didn't find out but this was not the place as there were still people walking all around them.

She waited for Dean and walked out with him once he came back with the bag. She wasn't going to think about the talk she had to have with her boss just yet she was going to enjoy her time with Dean without worrying. She had to worry about this relationship first and then worry about work.


	20. Chapter 20

Kristen and Dean walked into Dean's hotel room after having had dinner with Roman and his wife following the pay per view. Kristen had taken time to leave a message for her boss letting him know that she would be back in the office on Wednesday. She was planning on staying with Dean and driving back home with him after Smackdown.

"Did you have fun today?" Dean asked taking his jacket off and heading towards the bathroom.

"I did! They are such a fun couple." Kristen walked over to her bag and began looking for clothes to change into. She was so glad that Dean was right and she could see herself being good friends with Roman's wife. At least she would have someone who understood what that life was about.

Dean walked back out of the bathroom shirtless and sat on the bed he stared at his shoes. Kristen had been noticing that something was on his mind. He seemed distracted for most of the dinner and she couldn't figure out why.

"something wrong,babe?" Kristen asked pulling her shirt over her head and pulling on some pajamas

Dean shook his head and looking at her realizing that he had drifted off in thought "no, I'm fine." He said forcing an awkward smile

"You have been really quiet" Kristen walked over and sat next to him rubbing his back

Dean looked at her. She could tell there was something different, there was definitely something bothering him.

"I'm good. I'm just tired and sore I guess. I took a weird landing on one of the moves" he said getting up and undoing his jeans. Kristen watched him enjoying the view of him stripping down to just some shorts to sleep in.

Dean walked over and got in bed he leaned over and gave her a light spank on her butt then dragging her over to him. She laughed and snuggled up to him kissing his neck lightly.

"So you ready to have me as your road buddy" she said smiling and looking up at him.

Dean smirked "there might be a marital problem over your atrocious taste in music, but other than that you have the potential of becoming my favorite road buddy ever"

Kristen laughed "You mean you don't want 90's pop for the long car ride?"

Dean scratched her back softly "No. Growing up with my window across from yours during your 90's pop obsession was enough for a lifetime." He looked down at her and smiled to himself. He remembered how when they were young he always pretended to hate her so that no one could tell he had a crush.

"so what is going to happen with work? Are they going to be ok with you taking time off until Wednesday?" Dean asked looking down at her. He still wasn't sure what happened in Seattle or the sudden change in her mentality regarding time off work but he liked it.

Kristen bit her lip, she had been trying not to think about what she had done that morning. She knew it was not going to be fun going back to work after walking out on the clients. "Well, I didn't give him a choice. I am sure I will lose the Emcore account but it's ok. I don't think they'll fire me" she said nodding almost trying to convince herself more than Dean.

"Ok. If he gives you too much shit just walk out on him. You don't need to put up with their shit, we don't NEED you to work." he said kissing the top of her head

She looked at him "I know. I know I don't NEED to work. I don't plan on always working anyway. I for sure want to be a stay at home mom for our kids" she said smiling at him

Dean stiffen up and looked at her "that sounds good. You're going to be such an awesome mom" he said smiling a bit

Kristen laughed a little confused by his body's reaction. He had mentioned he wanted kids the night they got back together; she hoped he hadn't changed his mind. "Won't be for a while though so for now I need to keep my job" she said

Dean nodded getting lost in his thoughts again. Kristen watched him trying to figure out what could possibly be in his mind.

"Ok, seriously. You need to tell me what is wrong" she said sitting up. She was trying to get frustrated with the situation. She just wanted him to say what was wrong so they could move on and he could be back to normal.

He looked at her, there was something wrong but he was enjoying their time too much and he knew that if he told her the truth the fun would end. He also needed to come to terms with it himself before letting her know.

"Sorry, I started thinking about something else. I have a local news interview in the morning so I was trying to remember what time they need me to be in studio" he said proud of himself for coming up with a good story

"Oh, what time?" she asked looking at him still suspicious

"I have to be in the studio at 6 am so we should probably get to bed so I don't look like total shit. Partly looking like shit is ok but total shit is a step too far" he said smiling at her

Kristen giggled and got under the covers with Dean joining soon after. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his bare chest.

"I love you" She said quietly already feeling her eyes getting heavy. She hadn't been able to get much sleep that weekend due to the guilt she had been feeling.

Dean scratched her head softly "I love you too" He was starting to feel guilty about keeping a secret from her. He knew he was going to have to tell her eventually but he wanted to delay it as much as possible. "Thank you for coming tonight"

Kristen gave him a sleepy smile "of course. I would do anything for you" she said closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Dean watched her sleep for a little feeling guilt start to built for keeping her in the dark. He eventually fell asleep as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Kristen woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. Dean was not in bed with her and the bathroom light was off. She wasn't sure what time it was, maybe he had already left for his interview and didn't wake her. She felt around the night stand trying to find her cell phone. She had to squint at the brightness to look at the time. It was 2 am, surely that is way too early for a morning news show.

She sat up trying to think and heard voices coming from the hallway outside their hotel room. She got out of bed walking closer to the door to listen. She recognized Dean's voice but couldn't really hear the person he was talking to.

Who could he possibly be talking to at 2 in the morning? She walked to the door and had no hope at being able to reach the peep hole. She listened and heard a woman's voice. Her heart started racing. She opened the door and saw Dean standing in the hall way talking to the blonde from the arena.

Dean looked at her with a shocked look on his face. The girl whose name she still didn't know also looked at her and began to walk away.

"What is going on Dean?" Kristen asked looking at him

Dean walked back into the room and looked at her "Nothing- " he began to say

"No. Fuck that. Something is going on with that girl and you need to tell me. Right now." she said feeling her face burning hot and her hands starting to shake.

Dean rubbed his face with the palm of his hands "Shit."

"Are you fucking her?" Kristen asked biting her lip at how even the thought of that broke her heart a bit. She was afraid of what the answer might be.

"No! I would NEVER cheat on you" he said "I was with her before we got back together. It wasn't a relationship of anything more of a casual thing" he said looking at her

"Ok, well doesn't seem casual to me if I keep finding you guys together at the most random places" Kristen said sitting on the bed trying to analyze if he was lying to her.

"It was casual. We haven't had anything since that night at smackdown you first saw her" Dean looked at her not sure if he could keep going. He had done some scary shit in his life and never once felt fear but this right here was enough to send him running the other way "She's pregnant" he said quickly trying to just get it out.

Kristen let out an involuntary gasp and caught her breath in her throat. Her head was spinning "Is it yours?" she asked softly almost physically unable to get the words out. She was sure it was physical pain she was feeling at this point.

Dean watched her face and knew he would never be able to forgive himself for this, even though it wasn't planned or in his control at this point. "She thinks it is." He said

"Thinks? So there are other potential fathers?" Kristen wasn't even fully registering what she was being told. She felt her eyes start to water.

"Yeah I guess she said at least one other guy. I was hoping she was going to be able to get a DNA test now instead of later so I could know before I told you but she was just now telling me that she is going to wait until the baby is born"

Kristen stared at him. Hearing him talk about a baby was surreal. She couldn't even let those tears in her eyes fall she was just in shock.

"I am so sorry Kristen. This was obviously not something that I planned for and it happened before we got back together, I swear." He said

Kristen nodded finally feeling the tears roll down her cheeks "I don't even know what to say" she looked up at him. "a baby?!"

Kristen had always wanted to have kids. A lot of kids. She dreamt of the day they would find out they were expecting and going through that journey together she was feeling robbed of that. He was now going through be experiencing having his first child with another woman. He was forever going to be connected to another woman.

"There's a chance it's not mine" he reminded her. He was actually holding on to that hope. He was not one to pray but if he was, that would be his prayer.

"Please don't cry" he said wiping away her tears "I would give anything to not put you through this" he knelt in front of her looking into her eyes

"How long have you known?" she asked looking at him

"She had just told me when you saw us walking out of the room at the pay per view last night and then right now she told me about the DNA test"

She looked at him "What do I do, Dean?"

"I don't even know what I'M supposed to do, babe. This is fucked up. Trust me it's not something that I am excited or happy about. This was not supposed to happen. Right when my fucking life is taking shape and I am back with you where I want to be; life throws a fucking wrench in there to fuck it all up" he said finally being able to vent out a little.

Kristen watched him. She realized that as heartbroken as she was feeling, Dean must be freaking out even more. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to live with this but she knew she had to be there for him as well.

"We'll figure it out, together. We always do" she said looking at him.

Dean nodded and looked up at her. He smiled a bit. The fact that she was still in the same room as him made him feel better. He was expecting her to freak out and throw something at his head. He hoped that she wouldn't change her mind later when she had time to let it sink in.

"just…you have to be honest with me…was there love involved in that?" she asked looking at him

"No. None. I Swear. She works in the hair and makeup department helping the Divas'. Like I said earlier it was all just casual" he said

She nodded she was hoping that hearing that would make her feel better but it didn't. She knew that he had done his fair share of sleeping around when they were separated; she never let it bother her since she wasn't around to see it, but she never imagined that it would come haunt them like this.


	22. Chapter 22

Kristen and Dean didn't let the news ruin their marriage, they both were working hard to continue life as normal as possible while they waited for the arrival of the baby. The closer it got to the due date the harder it was becoming on Kristen.

She had lost the big account at work due to the events of that weekend. It had been a blessing in disguise because it had helped her have more free time. She was better with her time and made a point of making time for Dean when he was home. When Dean wasn't home she tried to concentrate on work to keep her from thinking of the fact that pregnant Lauren was still on tour with the WWE and they got so see each other more than Dean and her.

Kristen was sitting on her couch with Harvey watching a movie. She looked up when the door opened and Dean walked in. She smiled "you're home! Yay!"

He laughed, he always loved how bubbly she was, it was his complete opposite. "yes!" he walked over to her and kissed her "I fucking missed you"

She smiled "me too!" she kissed him again. She loved having him home. She loved feeling his lips again, the familiar smell of the leather from his jacket.

He kissed back and lowered himself onto the couch next to her "My butt is numb from driving" he laughed

Kristen laughed too "I usually offer a massage but a butt massage sound awkward you can walk that one off"

He laughed and kissed her cheek getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab a bottled water.

Kristen watched him "so how was your week?"

"It was good. The European tour is going to be brutal though it's going to be 14 days over there" He said taking a drink from his water playing with the cap between his fingers.

"torture." She frowned

"By the way, Lauren asked me about what I was planning to do for the delivery. She said she will leave it up to me" he looked at her. He hated to bring it up but he knew it was a matter of days now until Lauren gave birth.

Kristen looked back at the TV to get away from the familiar sinking feeling in her stomach "what are you going to do?" she asked not looking at him

"I don't know. There is a dilemma between what I want to do and what I should do. I mean I want her to just go have the kid and take a DNA test and let me know ASAP but what if it is mine? Shouldn't I be there? There is also you, I don't want to do anything to make it harder on you" he said looking at her

Kristen looked up at him "Leave me out of the decision. You do what you feel you have to do." She said bitterly

"I know this is hard" he said sitting next to her again putting his hand on her thigh

"Well yes, it's a lot to take in. I was your first everything pretty much. First girlfriend, first kiss…everything and to watch you go through such special things with someone else kills me." She said

Dean let out a sigh. " I'll just tell her to let me know when the DNA results are in."

"No, I don't want my feelings to keep you from being there if that is what you want. If he is your son I don't want you to feel guilty that you weren't there and have it be because of me" she said looking at him

"I am just going to have her call me when he's born" he said

Kristen nodded she knew it didn't really matter what he decided. Nothing would be easy for her.

She looked over at him; she noticed that he also looked like a scared kid. She leaned over and kissed him on his chubby cheek. "I love it when you're home. Kissing you whenever I want is the best"

He smiled and tickled her "getting random ass kisses is my favorite thing"

She laughed getting off the couch trying to get away from him. He got up walking towards her and kissing her passionately. Kristen kissed back. He had missed her. He had missed her smell. How soft her skin was. He needed her to get away from the stress of the situation he was going through.

He explored her mouth and with one swift move he lifted her against the wall, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep her balance. He kept kissing her, his tongue seeking entrance. Kristen allowed him full access, moaning against into his mouth when he bit her lip softly.

He grinned and kissed me again slipping a hand in between them and into her panties. His fingers slid into her. "I love it when you're so wet for me" he said against her lips

His long fingers were filling her and were quickly pushing her towards an orgasm. She moaned loudly. Dean practically ripped the thing shit she was wearing off of her, he leaned his mouth down and began sucking her while adding a 3rd finger. Kristen gripped his hair, leaning back until her head hit the wall.

"I need you inside" Kristen struggled to get the words out

Kristen brought my hand down into his pants finding his erection. "oh fuck" He said in reaction to her touch. She ran her fingers along the length feeling his body buckle slightly with each touch.

"whatever my girl wants" He said in his deep raspy voice

He pulled his shorts down and with one powerful thrust he dove his cock into her wetness.

He pinned her tightly against the wall as he was pushing himself deeper. Kristen could feel her orgasm fast approaching. She moaned loudly and her nails dug into his skin. He was pounding her hard when she began to feel my walls clenching around his cock. With a loud grunt he drove his cock deep, releasing inside of her.

He collapsed to the floor holding on to her. Kristen laughed and kissed him "I missed that too"

Dean smiled "one of my favorite days off activities" he laughed

Kristen smiled moving hair from his face and kissing his forehead.

"I love you" she whispered to him. He smiled.

They were able to concentrate on each other while they were together. They both knew that any day their live could change forever but they just wanted to forget about it all and enjoy eachother.


	23. Chapter 23

Kristen was finishing up her work for the day trying to get over to the arena. Raw was in town again and it was a good thing because Dean got to be home the entire week. She had texted Dean to let him know she would actually be there before the show started, something she never managed to do before.

The last couple of weeks had been hard on Dean and Kristen; they were trying to mentally prepare for the changes that the baby might bring. They hardly talked about it to each other but were both preparing for the baby being his to avoid a major heartbreak at the end. It was hard for them to know the changes it would cause in their life.

Hannah walked into Kristen's office "Are you heading out for Raw soon?"

Kristen looked up and smiled "yes, you can leave too as soon as I leave"

"Thanks!" Hannah beamed at getting a free short day "so..how are things with Dean? No baby yet?" She took a seat looking at Kristen. Kristen had told Hannah about the situation in a moment of weakness. She had decided to it keep it mainly to herself. She wasn't really close to her mom or her sister so they didn't even know. She figured she would wait until they knew for sure to have to tell people what had happened.

"No baby yet. Dean and I are good, I have been trying really hard to put the whole baby thing aside for now, I mean I don't know. I am not even sure what I feel anymore" Kristen tapped her pen against the yellow legal pad in front of her. She let out a deep sigh. She very rarely allowed herself to show emotions over the matter, choosing instead to leave it bottled up inside and put up a brave front.

"I am so invested in this. I wake up each morning wondering if that kid was born and we know" Hannah laughed

Kristen laughed too "every time I get a text it's like a mini heart attack wondering if it's Dean telling me the baby was born. Soon we will know. I have already come to terms with it not the boy's fault and he deserves a dad. If he is Dean's I am sure he will be the best dad ever and I will be supportive of that"

Their conversation was cut short by Mike walking into Kristen office. He looked in between the two girls. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you?" He looked at Kristen

She put down her pen and tapped her fingers on her desk trying to see if there was any way she could avoid this. "Yeah, Sure what's up?"

Hannah excused herself from the room closing the door behind her. Kristen wished she would have left the door open.

Mike sat in one of the other chairs in Kristen's office. He confidently sat back, cross his leg over his knee "So I got awarded that huge UK account we just signed"

Kristen looked at him, she had been dreaming of that account for months. She knew she was never going to get it after what happened in Seattle, but it was still disappointing to have confirmation that someone else was given the account. "Wow! Congratulations" she smiled warmly

"Thanks. I am very excited. I talked to Jeff and he said that I got to choose my partner for it and 2 support staffs" he said putting his leg down and leaning forward on the chair "I told him I want you to be my partner"

Kristen looked at him, she wasn't sure if he was just messing with her at this point. He looked serious enough "Why me?"

"What do you mean, why you? You are one of the smartest people in this place. You love your job and I guess I like to have a smartass sarcastic person around me at all times" he said smiling

Kristen smiled "well, thank you! I don't even know what to say"

"No need to thank me. You earned it and I am glad to be able to get you out of Jeff's shit list. There is a lot of travel involve to the UK for this. I am still coordinating our first trip over there but sometime in the next 2 to 3 weeks."

She looked at him. Kristen did the quick calculation in her head and figured that would be around the time the baby was born. She wasn't sure why it was even an issue in her head right now. It wasn't her baby yet all this thinking about baby was making her feel like it was her that was expecting. She did want to be there for Dean when he found out but it was starting to consume her life.

"Is there a problem with that?" Mike asked tilting his head to the side slightly looking at Kristen.

Kristen snapped out of it and looked at him "It's just short notice. I also need to talk to Dean first. Just tell me the dates when you have them so I can plan ahead"

Mike stood up "ok sounds good. You talk to him but let me know as soon as possible. We can meet again and coordinate the research before we go overseas as well. You better not screw me over this time like you did in Seattle" he said with a slight hint of humor in his voice but Kristen knew he meant it.

After he had left, Kristen sat back in her chair. The news she had received was unexpected. Since the Seattle trip she had been stuck working medium accounts, which had allowed her more free time and that was working for her and Dean. She knew that this new account would take her back to her old schedule.

She hoped that their relationship was more stable now than it was when they first got together and that the long work hours wouldn't be an issue. After all, she supported his crazy schedule.

Kristen was startled by the vibration of her cell phone against her desk. She reached for her phone and looked at the screen. There was a text from Dean letting her know he had arrived at the arena and she could come over whenever.

Grabbing her bag she headed out of her office, giving her assistant one last reminder that she could leave for the day. She worked close enough to the arena that she could walk and just drive home with Dean that night. She walked while thinking of how full her plate was going to be. She really hoped that she would be able to maintain the balance between work and family that she had struggled to find before.


	24. Chapter 24

Kristen arrived to the arena making her way through the cars that were parked outside in the parking lot. As she was walking she felt like she was being watched and not just by the crowd of people that were standing against the fences hoping to catch a glimpse of the superstars. She looked up and discretely looked around.

A very pregnant Lauren was watching her from a distance. Kristen hadn't had any real interaction with her in the past but from what she could tell she looked upset. She was standing with two other women whom Kristen assumed were wrestlers based on their outfits. The other 2 women turned to look at Kristen. She started to feel uncomfortable and sped up the walk towards the entrance.

She headed inside and looked around for Dean. Luckily, he had spotted her and was already walking towards her. The minute she laid eyes on him she could tell her was also upset. She was not sure but she felt it was safe to assume that both of them being upset had a connection. She walked towards Dean as her walked towards her.

"Hey you. What's wrong?" she smiled a little reaching up to the collar of his leather jacket and fixing it.

He forced a smile and kissed her "You know me too well. I had a fucking argument with Lauren"

Kristen hated hearing that he talked to her at all. The hardest part of this entire process was the fact that Lauren and Dean still had to be around each other all the time. Lauren had refused to take maternity leave instead choosing to work until the last minute.

"What happened?" she asked as he took her hand in his and they walked together to a more isolated area.

"She told someone that after the baby was born she was still going to work for the WWE and that she would just leave the kid with her mom when she was on the road" He said "She's on the road as much as I am and her mom is a drug addict. That is not who should be raising the baby"

Kristen looked at him nodding slightly. It was weird hearing him in this fatherly role. Since they never really talked about it, she had never seen him show concern before.

"Well I mean if you are the father, you have a say on who watches the baby" Kristen said letting her attorney side take charge over the feelings invested wife.

Dean looked up at her "that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I actually told her that if that was her plan ….we would fight her for custody" he looked at Kristen. He knew it was probably something he should have discussed with Kristen BEFORE threatening Lauren but he was so upset at hearing the news he just said what came to mind.

Kristen started to laugh but then she realized he was being here and looked at him "Custody? US? Like primary custody?"

"Yeah, I mean we have a stable home. I know it's stupid that I am just throwing this out like this and I shouldn't have just said it without talking to you first"

"Dean, you are on the road just as much as she is and I might not be on the road but I am NEVER home. I mean I work 12 hour days most days if not longer" she said

"Well, you said you wanted to be a stay at home mom" Dean said

Kristen looked around and down the long hallway. She wasn't even registering what was happening right now.

Dean looked over at a production assistant that made his way over to whisper something to Dean. "I have to go for a few. I have a quick meeting. I will be right back" Dean said going off with the production assistant.

All Kristen could do was nod. She found a bench and sat down trying to gather her thoughts. She understood his concern for what could potentially be his child and she actually found it cute that he was trying to find his kid a better life but that meant her changing her life. She would have to turn away from a career that she had worked so hard to get into. Sure, she wanted to be a stay at home mom but to her own children. She wasn't even sure she could love the kid let alone be a stay at home mom to the kid.

"I take it Dean talked to you?"

Kristen looked up and saw Lauren had walked over. This was the first time they had even said a word to each other.

"Yes, he did. He's concerned about the baby" Kristen said looking up at her. She was uncomfortable. She knew that there was a fine line where it really wasn't any of her business.

"He has no right to be concerned. If he was truly concerned he would have done the right thing and given us the family the baby deserves" Lauren was visibly angry.

Kristen stood up feeling almost threatened while sitting down.

"Well I mean…there is a chance it's not even his kid right?" Kristen asked and realized right away that it only angered Lauren more.

"You fucking think that's funny? Dean and I were together for almost 2 years before you came along. Yes, I fucked up and slept with some guy after Dean dumped me for you. Do you know what that feels like though? To be with someone for 2 years, to take care of them when they're injured or sick, to fall in love not expecting they will ever love you back but you still do it hoping that might change. Only for the person that messed him up in the first place to show up one day and the next day you are dumped without a second thought? Of course you don't fucking know what it feels like because he worships the ground you fucking walk on." She was getting louder as her rant was going

Kristen stood there looking at her, she was always under the impression that they were just sleeping around and not in an actual relationship.

"So don't you stand there talking to me about what is better for our baby. You know what is better for my baby? For you to fuck off so that his father and I could be together again"

Dean had walked over "What are you doing? Fuck off, Lauren." He looked at Lauren pulling Kristen behind him. Kristen snapped out of her state of shock and realized she had tears in her eyes.

"No. She needs to hear it. You have her thinking I was some fucking one night stand or something, when I was the one that was there caring for you when she was only caring about herself and living her own life"

Dean was fuming. "Lauren, just go away before I fucking say something that will hurt your feelings. Seriously just fuck off"

Kristen was embarrassed that people had been listening to this whole thing go down. She was angry at Dean for downplaying the situation. She felt so blindsided by all this. Now she felt guilty on top of it all. She never realized that she stepped in the middle of an actual relationship. An actually relationship that has a baby as a potential result and because of her the baby wouldn't have its parents together.

"I have to go" Kristen grabbed her purse and walked towards the arena door.

Dean followed "Babe, wait." He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him.

Kristen turned around to look at him "I need to go home. I cannot stay here. You should have been honest with me about this entire thing." She said keeping her voice down not wanting to add to the backstage gossip "I am going to go home. I will talk to you later"

"I will be there as soon as I can. I am sorry that all happened. I knew she was mad but I didn't know she would say all that" He said watching her. He knew her way to well; he knew that she would let what Lauren said get to her.

Kristen nodded "Ok. We'll talk when you get home" She quickly turned around walked out calling a cab to head home. She could feel her heart still racing and the guilt starting to consume her.

Dean walked into the house that night after the show and looked around the dark house and headed upstairs where the only light was on. The entire night he couldn't stop thinking of what had happened with Lauren. He felt guilty that Kristen was blindsided like that. He knew she would be upset. He walked into their bedroom.

Kristen was in bed with Harvey. She looked over when Dean walked in. She had spent all night thinking of everything that was thrown her way that day, the new huge account at work, Dean wanting custody, Lauren letting her know she was the one responsible for her baby not having a family.

"Hey.." Dean said walking over to the bed "you ok?" he said down on the bed next to her leaning down and kissing her forehead

She looked at him "Today was insane. I really wish you would have been honest with me about your relationship with her."

Dean nodded "I was. To me it was never anything serious. Yes, she was around for 2 years but to me it was never more than a convenient situation. In my mind..She was single, I was…sort of singleish so her why not? I knew she fell in love with me but I never led her to believe that I loved her"

"If I didn't come back you would still be with her though. What would of happened if you found out she was pregnant with you guys were doing whatever you call what you were doing" Kristen sat up looking at him

Dean looked at the floor and then looked at her "I don't know." He grabbed her hand bringing it up to his lips and kissing it "I don't want you to play it up in your head. I love you, from the time I was pulling your hair in elementary school to right now without any breaks in between."

She felt her eyes starting to get watery. She knew what she felt was the right thing to do for that baby, If that baby was his, she had to step aside or do as he said and have primary custody. She wasn't sure if she was ready to quit her job to take care of someone else's baby but she was even less sure of ever being able to walk away from Dean again.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Dean received a text letting him know that Lauren was in labor. He had decided not to be there for the birth since there was no guarantee the baby was even his. Kristen's head was still spinning from the night before. She was upset at Dean for not being fully upfront about the situation and now more than ever she was convinced the baby was his, she just wasn't sure what that meant for their marriage.

Kristen was sitting backstage at Smackdown waiting for Dean. They were going to head over to the hospital after the show for Dean to be able to give his DNA sample. She was picking at her nails, something she usually did when she was extremely nervous – which was true in this case. This was the longest wait she had ever experienced. She didn't feel like going with him but he insisted and she was sure he would start begging if she didn't give in.

Kristen closed her eyes. She tried to imagine herself with a baby; a baby that wasn't hers. She was still hurt that Dean hadn't been fully honest about the extend of his relationship with Lauren, she felt like a fool. She also felt responsible for this situation, if she hadn't left Dean in the first place he wouldn't have had to gone with Lauren and second if she hadn't slept with him in Cincinnati the day of the wedding both their lives would be so much less complicated. Lonely for her, but not complicated.

Dean walked over he leaned down and kissed her forehead sitting down next to her. "What are you doing?"

Kristen looked at him and smiled a little "Just lost in my thoughts. You ready to get going?"

He looked over to her "Not really, I kind of feel like an asshole. There is no part of me that hopes that baby is mine" he said looking down a bit "and if he is then I am going to feel like shit. I never wanted to bring a kid into this world to an unstable family, that's what I had and I swore my kids would never go through that"

She took his hand in hers "I've been thinking...If he is yours, and you want to give him a family, I would understand." she bit her lip lightly

He looked at her "what do you mean?" he said

"I mean I have always heard you say that you wanted your kids to have a family and you couldn't wait for them to have all the experiences we both missed out on...and I don't want to be in the way of that. If he's yours I will walk away."

He stared at her "You don't understand do you? I have never been able to look at anyone the way I look at you, and not because I haven't wanted to, trust me when you left I wanted to move on more than anything but I couldn't. When it comes to love it's you or nobody else."

Kristen looked at him. She didn't deserve for him to love her as much as he did but here they were.

"You walking away would be the worst thing that could happen to me, again." he said shaking his head. He was never the one to open up that way but the thought of her leaving him terrified him. He stood up taking her hand "now let's go get this over with."

They both walked to the car quietly. The drive to the hospital wasn't a very long one but it felt long because neither one was talking very much; the nerves were beginning to show.

When they got to the hospital Dean immediately went to give his DNA sample while Kristen waited outside in the waiting room. It was going to be an almost instant result. They just sat and waited until they went and collected some of the baby's samples.

Kristen sat there next to Dean trying to remain calm. She could feel her hands starting to sweat but she wanted to be there for him whatever the outcome was. She looked around at the people that were walking in with flowers and balloons with happy looks on their faces going to meet the new additions to their families. She looked over at Dean who was staring up at the TV that was playing the news, she knew he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on but was probably lost in thoughts.

He felt her eyes on him; he looked over at her and smiled a little. He reached over and held her hand as they waited, both too nervous to say much. He looked over at her again "Thanks for coming with me."

She laughed a little "Of course" she looked over and gave him a warm smile she could see how nervous he was and she wished that she knew what she needed to say to make him feel better.

Dean rubbed his eyes with his hands "this wait is intense" he looked at the time "fuck it's only been like 10 minutes" he said laughing

Kristen laughed a bit and moved in her seat to be facing him putting an arm on his shoulder and playing with the messy hair in the back of his head.

"I love you" he said causing the first genuine smile of the night from her.

They both looked up at the nurse that was walking towards them with a piece of paper. Kristen held her breath for a second trying to remind herself to be at peace with whatever the result was.

The nurse looked at them "Ok, so we ran the test –it's a very basic test so if you want to go do blood or something you can go to a lab and they can do that but our test is very accurate. There is a small room for error but 99.9% accurate"

They both stared at the nurse neither really interested in the explanation of the test.

The nurse handed them an envelope and walked away. Dean looked at the envelope in his hand and looked over to Kristen "I can't open it. You do it" he handed it over to her and rubbed his hands against his jeans.

Kristen took it and slowly pulled the folded up paper from inside. She read the paper carefully and looked over at Dean who was staring at her the entire time.

"He's not yours" she said softly with a smile. She felt a wave of relief. As much as she had been telling herself she had to be at peace with the results she knew deep down that she would have been extremely disappointed if the baby was his. Even though, it was her fault that they were in this situation in the first place, she was happy to not have to deal with those consequences.

He leaned back on his seat and rubbed his face with his hands "Now I understand why those guys in the Maury show do a touchdown dance when they get the results" he laughed and looked over at Kristen

Kristen laughed too. She felt so relieved she had been mentally focused on the baby being his to not be disappointed that it was almost weird now having that gone from their lives.

"Let's get out of here" Dean said standing up and pulling her up by her hand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked out with her. He kissed her cheek while they walked. He was glad they could finally put this behind them. As much as they had tried for their relationship not suffer because of it there was still a big elephant in the room at all times.

Kristen giggled at the kiss. He had never been one to show much affection in public so she was enjoying the change which was sure due mainly to the relief he was feeling. She too felt so relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about not loving the baby or having to quit her job. She still hadn't told Dean about the UK opportunity and now she wasn't about to ruin his good mood with it.

They walked to the car together and Dean began to drive home. Kristen reached over and took his hand. "I have to say this is not the outcome I expected but I'm not complaining." she smiled

He laughed a bit "trust me, me neither. I thought I had for sure royally fucked things up for us" He pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it.

Kristen looked at him and smiled. They headed home that night feeling relieved. It felt that since they had gotten back together there was always a problem somewhere. Now they would be able to just focus on each other and make up for the lost time before having a family of their own.


End file.
